Entre ombre et lumière
by Ernia
Summary: Sebastian pense à son jeune maître par une journée d'hiver... et l'évolution de leur relation à travers la transition de Ciel vers l'âge adulte et une enquète qui se révêle plus ardue que prévu... Chapitre 10 partie 1 en ligne !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et toutes !

J'ai commencé ce texte après avoir regardé l'anime et lu le manga. Ça m'a drôlement donnée le goût d'essayer d'écrire sur Kuroshitsuji ! Pour le moment ce texte sera un os car je ne suis plus certaine du couple que je veux développer. Si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Bonne journée !

Entre ombre et lumière :

Le manoir Phantomhive était l'une des plus belles demeures d'Angleterre. L'actuel propriétaire en était le comte Ciel Phanthomhive qui en avait hérité à la mort de son père tout comme de la Funtom compagny. Pour le moment, les gazons bien entretenus de la gigantesque propriété étaient recouverts d'une couche de neige blanche comme l'os mais on pouvait sans peine deviner la majesté du domaine sous le soleil d'été. Les nombreuses cours et allées étaient bien entretenues et dégagées de toute neige par ce froid soir de décembre. Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel couleur d'encre, illuminant la demeure.

Pour le moment, toute la maisonnée de cette prestigieuse demeure dormait à poings fermés. Tous ? Non. Une seule personne était encore réveillée malgré l'heure tardive. En s'infiltrant dans le manoir, en arpentant ses larges couloirs, on pouvait trouver une porte de sous laquelle filtrait un mince rai de lumière. Au cœur de cette salle, une petite chambre, se trouvait Sebastian Michaelis, le majordome de la maison.

Sebastian, un majordome hors de l'ordinaire. Cela seyait bien à un démon tel que lui. Un majordome des Enfers. Pour la forme, il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre sitôt ses corvées domestiques terminées mais il n'avait nul besoin de repos. Un démon ne dort jamais, sinon par pure délice.

Assis dans un fauteuil à haut dossier le majordome fixait le feu qui flambait dans la cheminée. Les hivers en Angleterre étaient plutôt froids. L'homme avait retiré sa veste à queue de pie et s'était assis pour penser. Ses yeux rouges comme le rubis fixaient le feu brillant dans la cheminée sans le voir. C'était un tout autre feu qu'il voyait, qu'il imaginait.

Plusieurs années plus tôt, le manoir Phantomhive avait brûlé dans des circonstances des plus suspectes. On avait ensuite enlevé le jeune Ciel, l'enfant unique du précédent comte de Phanthomhive. On l'avait torturé, marqué au fer rouge et préparé pour un sacrifice humain. C'était là qu'il était entré en scène. L'enfançon, au bord de la mort, avait, en vain, appelé Dieu et ses parents de le sauver des atrocités qu'on lui faisait vivre. Ni ange ni Dieu n'était apparu pour le sauver. Il avait depuis longtemps perdu sa foi en Dieu. Il avait vu trop des vices des hommes et de leur méchanceté pour encore croire en un Dieu miséricordieux et en son paradis peuplé d'anges. Un démon était apparu au lieu de messagers célestes, lui, Sebastian. En échange de son âme, Sebastian avait juré de le protéger et de l'aider à se venger de ceux qui avaient voulu l'assassiner et qui avaient assassinés ses parents. L'enfant, endurci par les trop nombreuses épreuves, avait accepté le marché sans hésiter. Depuis, Sebastian était devenu son majordome, son ombre en vertu du pacte qu'ils avaient scellé. Le sceau, apposé dans l'œil droit de Ciel en était un constant rappel.

Sebastian Michaelis… un autre nom d'emprunt, presque un alias. Michaelis… C'était assez ironique qu'un démon tel que lui arbore le nom de l'un des archanges de Dieu. L'Archange Michael, le chef de la milice céleste, devait bien enrager de le voir porter son nom. De par le contrat signé avec le jeune maître il avait hérité de ce nom, de l'apparence qui était la sienne. Un majordome se devait d'avoir une belle apparence. Il avait eu plusieurs noms au cours des siècles passées, avait exercé plusieurs métiers mais, toujours, invariablement, l'humain qu'il servait finissait par mourir et il devait à nouveau attendre qu'une âme de son goût soit prête à passer un marché avec lui, un démon. Et cette âme s'était présentée en la personne d'un enfant de 10 ans, Ciel Phantomhive. Cela l'avait-il surpris ? Peut-être un peu.

Les humains l'étonnaient chaque jour un peu plus. De vaines créatures qui n'hésitaient pas à commettre les pires atrocités pour réaliser leurs désirs les plus chers. S'en plaignait-il ? Non, bien sûr que non. Qu'aurait-eu à faire un démon d'humains aussi innocents que des agneaux nouveau-nés ?

Le jeune maître était, lui, au-dessus de tous les autres. Il était le Roi d'un jeu savamment orchestré entre lui et ceux qui voulaient sa mort. Il était dur comme l'acier, froid comme la Tamise en hiver. Chaque jour, le Chien de garde de la Reine salissait un peu plus ses mains du sang des malfaiteurs et pourtant, il ne bronchait pas. Et lui, Sebastian, tel une ombre fidèle, veillait à ce que rien ne lui arrive, à ce que son âme, qui lui appartenait, demeurait saine et sauve jusqu'à ce que son but soit atteint.

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres blêmes du majordome. Ses yeux pétillèrent d'amusement. Il protégeait son bien, une âme qu'il dévorerait un jour ou l'autre. Il devait pourtant admettre qu'il avait fini par s'attacher au jeune comte Phantomhive. Celui-ci le surprenait toujours. Alors qu'il pensait le voir réagir d'une certaine façon, celui-ci le surprenait en adoptant le comportement contraire, et ce, en adoptant un sourire sarcastique au possible. Sebastian se plaisait à jouer avec lui, à manipuler les mots pour voir quelle réaction ses paroles et ses gestes auraient sur lui. Plus d'une fois il l'aurait presque félicité de ses traits d'esprit. Il avait rarement rencontré un humain aussi intéressant que lui, le jeune maitre, Ciel Phantomhive, comte de Phantomhive.

Le feu s'éteignit dans la cheminée et la clarté diminua dans la petite chambre. Mais Sebastian n'avait pas besoin de feu pour voir dans le noir. Les démons n'étaient-ils pas, après-tout, des êtres de noirceur qui visitaient les hommes aux heures les plus noires de la nuit pour dévorer leurs âmes ?

L'envie refit surface. Oui, il avait faim. Il voulait, chaque jour un peu plus, l'âme du jeune maître. Mais il saurait être patient. L'attente ne rendrait que plus délicieuse la dégustation de son âme.

L'aube pointa le bout de son nez et Sebastian sut qu'il était temps pour lui de se mettre au travail. Il se leva souplement et enfila prestement sa veste à queue de pie. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans un miroir et replaça imperceptiblement sa cravate. Le démon ouvrit sans bruit la porte de sa chambre et se dirigea en silence vers celles des autres domestiques de la maison. Comme il s'y attendait, il dut tirer Finnian, May Linn, Tanaka et Bardroy de leurs lits. Lorsqu'ils apparurent enfin dans la cuisine il leur jeta un regard glacial qui les figea sur place. Tanaka gloussa comme à son habitude et May Linn rougit sous le regard de Sebastian même si, à première vue, elle n'avait pas encore fait une gaffe de la journée.

Sebastian soupira intérieurement. Comment pouvaient-ils être à la fois d'aussi mauvais domestiques et des gardes extraordinaires pour la demeure et le jeune maître ? Cela relevait du mystère le plus total.

Le soleil continua sa course vers son zénith. Sebastian jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et fut satisfait de constater que tout était prêt pour le lever du jeune maître. Il plaça un assortiment de pâtisseries et une théière sur un chariot. Le journal, fraîchement repassé, vint les y rejoindre.

La chambre du jeune maître était toujours plongée dans le noir lorsque le majordome y pénétra avec son chariot. Il sourit en constatant que Ciel avait l'air innocent ainsi allongé sur le côté, recroquevillé en position fœtale.

Habillement, Sebastian écarta les tentures qui masquaient les grandes fenêtres. Le jeune maître grogna.

-Il est temps de vous lever, jeune maître.

Le cérémonial de la journée venait de commencer. Il habilla le jeune noble et lui présenta son horaire de la journée. Celui-ci protesta pour la forme devant un visiteur qu'il n'aimait pas même s'il savait que c'était peine perdu d'essayer de faire comprendre à Sebastian qu'il ne le recevrait pas. Le majordome l'y obligerait, quitte à le faire chanter avec une pâtisserie ou une remarque ironique.

Le jeune comte de Phantomhive approchait de son seizième anniversaire et ce à la plus grande fascination de Sebastian. Comment, en tant d'années, n'avaient-ils pas réussi à dénicher ceux qui avaient tués les parents du jeune maitre ? Plus le temps passait et plus le jeune homme ressemblait à feu son père. Il avait grandi mais conservait toujours les mêmes traits délicats que quand Sebastian l'avait rencontré, 6 ans plus tôt.

Alors que Ciel déjeunait, une visiteuse impromptue fit son arrivée au manoir. Élizabeth de Midford se précipita dans le salon où Ciel finissait son repas. La jeune femme se jeta à son cou en hurlant qu'elle était heureuse de le voir. Ciel la repoussa à grande peine sous le regard hilare de Sebastian qui rattrapa in extremis la tasse de thé du jeune homme qu'Élizabeth avait déséquilibré dans son débordement de joie.

-Lady Elizabeth… nous ne vous attendions pas aujourd'hui, dit Sebastian.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de m'annoncer quand je veux voir mon fiancé !

-Élizabeth…

-Ciel, combien de fois devrais-je te répéter de m'appeler Lizzy ?

La jeune femme rit et s'assit près du maître des lieux. Celui-ci saisit sa serviette et fit mine de s'essuyer les lèvres avant de dire, en la regardant de biais :

-Je n'ai pas le temps de te voir aujourd'hui.

-Mais Ciel…

Il tourna la tête vers elle et la fixa durement de son seul œil visible, de la couleur de l'océan.

-J'ai un horaire très chargé.

-Et bien, jeune maître, peut-être que nous pourrions déplacer la leçon de musique de cet après-midi…

-Oh oui ! s'écria Élizabeth, folle de joie.

Le sale démon ! Il avait OSÉ ! Il allait encore devoir se coltiner sa fiancée et l'écouter lui compter fleurette en lui parlant de leur futur mariage ! Sebastian le savait ! Le fourbe !

-Sebastian, gronda Ciel en le foudroyant du regard.

-Oui, jeune maître ?

Le majordome lui offrit un sourire digne d'un ange et Ciel ne put que détourner le regard, de mauvaise humeur, et se jurer par devers-lui qu'il allait lui faire la peau pour avoir suggéré une chose pareille.

Élizabeth, elle, faisait déjà des projets pour l'après-midi en battant des mains comme une enfant.

La matinée sembla passer à la vitesse de la lumière pour Ciel qui en aurait presque gémi de contrariété. Mais un noble ne montre pas ses émotions en public, et surtout pas lui.

Élizabeth ne le quitta pas des yeux du repas et s'empressa de lui faire quitter la table pour pouvoir ``faire quelque chose de plus intéressant``. Sebastian leur proposa de leur apporter du thé dans l'un des salons de la demeure et la jeune femme s'empressa de répondre oui. Ciel s'y retrouva bien malgré lui, assis devant elle.

-Allez, Ciel, souris un peu ! Tu ne trouves pas que l'on passe une excellente journée ?

-Hum…

Sebastian sourit, moqueur. Oh oui, son maître passait vraiment une excellente journée…

La jeune femme bavardait et Ciel lui répondait sans avoir l'air d'y prendre plaisir. Élizabeth lui proposa alors d'aller marcher dans le parc du château et, pour lui faire plaisir, Ciel accepta.

L'air était froid et colora rapidement leurs joues de rouge. Élizabeth s'accrocha au bras de son fiancé et le laissa la guider. Ils se promenaient tranquillement quand, tout à coup, une balle de neige sortie de nulle part s'écrasa aux pieds du jeune homme. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil et jeta un regard à la ronde. Une deuxième balle de neige décrivit une super parabole et termina sa course… en plein sur le visage du jeune comte. La neige dégoulina le long de son visage et Ciel hurla :

-Mais qui a osé lancé une balle de neige ?!!

Les domestiques de la maison apparurent, l'air sombre. Seul Tanaka semblait encore joyeux. Il lançait une petite balle de neige dans sa main droite et gloussait.

-Je… nous sommes désolés, jeune maître ! Nous nous amusions… commença Bard.

-On ne vous a pas vu ! Nous sommes désolés, brailla May Linn. La servante poussa un cri de terreur quand Sebastian apparut derrière Ciel, l'air profondément ennuyé par ce qui venait de se passer.

-Je ne dois pas vous lâcher des yeux une minute, n'est-ce pas ? Quand je vous dis de faire vos tâches, dans le calme, DANS LE CALME, qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas ?

-Nous sommes désolés, Sebastian-san ! répondirent en cœur Bard, Finny et May Linn.

Les trois jeunes gens semblèrent se recroqueviller sous le regard sombre du majordome qui finit par taper dans ses mains.

-Si vous avez du temps pour faire des batailles de boule de neige, retournez tout de suite à vos tâches !

Les domestiques ne demandèrent pas leur reste avant de s'enfuir en courant vers le manoir.

-Veuillez les excuser, jeune maître, dit le majordome en s'inclinant.

-Tssh.

Ciel se détourna et regagna le manoir à pas mesurés, tenant à garder sa dignité intacte malgré l'incident et la neige qui s'accrochait à ses vêtements et qui s'était retrouvée dans ses cheveux. Il n'était pas non plus prêt d'admettre que de la neige était entrée dans son manteau et qu'il commençait à avoir froid.

Sebastian sourit quand Ciel tourna les talons. Il était aussi fier qu'un paon.

Une petite chatte sortit d'un buisson et se frotta aux jambes du démon qui, ravi, se pencha pour prendre la petite boule de poil dans ses bras. La chatte se mit à ronronner et lécha le nez de l'homme qui laissa échapper un cri ravi.

-Sebastian !

-Trop tard, minette. Mon maître m'appelle.

Le majordome remit la chatte sur le sol après une dernière caresse sur sa tête et retourna vers le manoir.

***

Alors ? Vous avez un avis sur ce texte ? Un couple à proposer pour une éventuelle suite ? Bonne journée !


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à tous !

Entre ombre et lumière sera finalement développée en fic à chapitres ^_^ Comme le vote a été unanime, le couple exploité sera Sebastian-Ciel, mais rien ne sera facile pour le jeune comte et son majordome, croyez-moi. Les gens qui me connaissent déjà savent que j'aime bien infliger quelques épreuves aux personnages que j'utilise…

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire ! Cela m'a fait extrèmement plaisir et m'a encouragée à poursuivre dans ce fandom. J'ai aussi, mis à part Entre ombre et lumière, un OS Sebastian-Grell sur le feu.

Note : Je ne prends pas en compte l'anime de Kuroshitsuji dans le sens où il n'y aura normalement aucune référence à celui-ci, ou alors de minuscules références. Il est important de retenir que notre jeune comte est plus vieux que dans le manga. Environ 16 ans, voir même 17.

Rating : K+ pour ce chapitre. Dans son ensemble cette fic sera classée T.

Droits d'auteur : Tous les droits de Black Butler appartiennent à leur auteur, Yana Toboso.

Bonne lecture !

0-0-0-0

Chapitre 2 :

Sebastian referma la porte du manoir derrière lui et poussa un soupir quand un cri d'épouvante, poussé d'une voix indéniablement féminine et aigue, lui parvint. Il soupira. Qu'est-ce que May Linn avait bien pu avoir fait cette fois-ci ? Avait-elle cassé un autre service à thé ? Le cri fut répété et mena le majordome vers la cuisine.

Quand Sebastian entra dans la pièce il trouva la jeune domestique en train de hurler devant une théière cassée.

_Encore ? Mais comment cette __idiote__ servante a-t-elle pu réussir à faire une chose pareille ? J'avais commandé ce service à thé expressément pour les visites de la Marquise de Midford !_

-May Linn… que s'est-il passé ici, demanda Sebastian en soupirant à nouveau, l'air assez ennuyé par la situation.

_Des balles de neige et maintenant ça ?Ils ne peuvent pas se tenir tranquilles une seule petite minute ?_

Assise sur le sol, entourée d'éclats de porcelaine, la domestique pleurait bruyamment.

-J'ai… j'ai voulu épousseter les cou…verts se trouvant tout en haut du buffet et mon tabouret a… basculé. Je n'ai pas fait exprès, Sebastian-san, dit-elle en s'accrochant à sa jambe, de grosses larmes dévalant sur ses joues.

Le majordome fit gentiment lâcher prise à la domestique.

_Elle a donc déséquilibré le buffet. Je ne comprends toujours pas après tout ce temps comment elle peut être aussi maladroite, elle, une si formidable tireuse ! Je ne comprendrais jamais les humains... Comment lui en vouloir dans ces conditions ?_

-Ce n'est rien, May Linn. Lève-toi et laisse-moi tout ramasser.

Sebastian ôta son veston, retroussa ses manches et en quelques minutes le plancher était nettoyé de tous les débris de porcelaine. Il les jeta dans une poubelle et soupira en passant une main sur son front.

-Maintenant, va nettoyer la rampe d'escalier et évite de faire tomber autre chose.

L'homme lui jeta un regard d'avertissement qui fit rougir la jeune femme qui sécha prestement ses larmes. Sebastian était tellement gentil et tellement beau ! Si parfait aussi, il ne faisait jamais une gaffe et savait tout faire à la perfection ! Sebastian savait tenir son rang de chef des domestiques de la Maison Phantomhive avec une main de fer dans un gant de velours.

-Oui, Sebastian-san !

La soubrette s'éloigna en courant, gênée d'avoir eu besoin de Sebastian pour tout ramasser. Le majordome la regarda s'éloigner et se demanda si elle réussirait un jour à s'empêcher de gaffer.

Sebastian jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et constata qu'il était bientôt l'heure du thé. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine et prépara une théière d'Earl grey et un assortiment de friandises que le jeune maître et sa fiancé pourraient déguster en accompagnement.

Lorsque Sebastian arriva dans le petit salon où se trouvaient les deux jeunes gens, Ciel et Elizabeth jouaient une partie d'échecs et le jeune maître semblait trouver la partie particulièrement ennuyante. Il avait appuyé son menton sur une paume et jetait un regard ennuyé sur le plateau de jeu. De toute évidence, il gagnait à plate couture sur la jeune marquise qui, concentrée sur l'échiquier, tentait de trouver une faille dans le jeu de son adversaire. Elle soupira bruyamment et ferma les yeux, vaincue.

-J'abandonne, Ciel, tu es bien trop doué !

Sebastian sourit. Son maître avait toujours été très doué dès qu'il s'agissait de jouer. Il avait toujours été un bon stratège, un de ceux qui calculait les risques et les bénéfices de ses actions et de celles des autres. La jeune femme s'appuya dans son fauteuil et remarqua alors seulement la présence du domestique qui poussait un plateau devant lui.

-Oh, le thé !

Sebastian s'arrêta près d'eux avec son chariot et sourit à la jeune marquise. Elle lui rendit son sourire.

-Ce n'est pas trop tôt, Sebastian, laissa tomber Ciel, ironique.

Le majordome garda les yeux sur les couverts et dit, en levant la théière et une tasse :

-Veuillez me pardonner, monsieur, un…incident m'a retenu un peu plus longtemps que prévu.

Le liquide coula dans la tasse quand le démon inclina la théière et Sebastian arrêta son geste quand la coupe fut pleine. Le jeune comte prit la tasse que Sebastian lui tendait et en sirota une gorgée alors que sa compagne se ruait sur l'assortiment de friandises préparé par le majordome. Elle engouffra un morceau de chocolat et leva vers lui des yeux remplis d'étoiles.

-Sebastian, vous êtes vraiment doué ! C'est délicieux.

-C'est trop d'honneur, mademoiselle.

Le domestique s'inclina, une main sur son cœur. Ciel ne dit rien mais planta finalement sa fourchette dans l'assiette que lui présentait un Sebastian souriant. Une étincelle amusée flottait dans son regard ce qui énerva intérieurement le jeune comte. Le démon continuait à sourire. Sur ces entrefaites May Linn entra dans le salon en courant et empoigna solidement le bras du majordome et hurla plus qu'elle ne dit :

-La marquise est ici ! Elle est venue chercher mademoiselle !

-La marquise de Midford ? s'étonna Sebastian.

-Vous voilà ! s'exclama la marquise en entrant dans le salon, l'air de méchante humeur.

Le majordome se retourna, l'étonnement peint sur ses traits. Il se plaqua aussitôt un sourire sur les lèvres en apercevant la grande dame. La marquise n'avait rien manqué de la scène et haussa un sourcil devant son changement subi d'expression et dit :

-Vous êtes toujours aussi laid, Sebastian. On dirait que l'on est en train de vous arracher les dents à voir votre expression. Ciel, il faudra m'expliquer pourquoi vous le gardez à votre service avec un visage comme le sien.

Le chef des serviteurs s'inclina devant Frances de Midford qui avança à petits pas jusqu'au fauteuil de sa fille qui sembla se recroqueviller et rapetisser sous le regard sévère de sa mère.

-Elizabeth, combien de fois t'ai-je dit que tu ne peux pas venir ici comme cela, sur un simple coup de tête ? Il y a des codes sociaux à respecter. Oublies-tu que tu es une marquise et de surcroit une jeune femme maintenant ? Tu ne peux plus jouer les écervelées et venir ici en courant quand l'envie t'en prend ! Nous partons.

-Mais maman…

La marquise jeta un regard noir à sa fille.

-Maintenant, Élizabeth. Sa voix claqua comme un fouet. L'attitude rigide, la marquise avait croisé les mains devant elle, aussi digne qu'une reine dans son palais, reine qui se croyait entourée de souillons.

Et vous, comte de Phantomhive, ne l'encouragez pas à faire ces petites escapades.

-Je n'en avais certes pas l'idée, ma tante.

Elle leva le menton, dominant de sa taille le jeune homme assis et baissa les yeux sur lui, jaugeant son neveu du regard. Celui-ci subit son examen sans broncher, forçant malgré tout l'admiration de la marquise, étonnée de la maîtrise de soi que possédait le jeune homme. L'aristocrate tourna décidément les talons et, ses longues jupes trainant dans son sillage, sortit du salon, digne. Élizabeth se leva prestement en lissant ses jupes et dit, assez bas pour que cela échappe aux oreilles de sa mère :

-Merci pour ce bel après-midi, Ciel. Je reviendrais.

-Humm.

Le jeune comte lui fit un vague signe du bout des doigts quand elle sortit de la pièce sur les talons de sa mère. Élizabeth lança un dernier sourire à son fiancé avant de disparaitre dans le couloir, un sourire épanoui sur les lèvres. Elle savait qu'elle allait se faire gronder par sa mère pour sa sortie à l'improviste, mais cela ne lui dérangeait pas vraiment étant donné le fait qu'ainsi elle avait réussi à voir Ciel, qu'elle ne voyait pas assez souvent à son goût.

Ciel finit sa tasse de thé en silence et May Linn glissa au sol, morte de peur et toujours accrochée au bras de Sebastian qui se défit gentiment de sa prise, malgré tout un peu agacé par son attitude.

-J'ai eu tellement peur ! gémit la jeune femme. J'ai cru qu'elle allait nous déchiqueter en morceaux juste à nous regarder.

-May Linn… retourne à tes tâches, déclara le majordome en jetant un coup d'œil à son jeune maître qui fixait sa tasse maintenant vide, l'air d'être perdu dans ses pensées.

-Oui, Sebastian-san. Pardon !

La soubrette se releva rapidement, confuse de s'être donnée en spectacle devant le jeune maître et Sebastian. Celui-ci frotta la manche de son veston pour en faire disparaitre les plis causés par l'étreinte de la jeune femme. Un majordome de la demeure Phantomhive se devait d'être impeccable.

-La prochaine fois, essaye de ne pas te donner en spectacle devant la marquise en te mettant à courir devant elle, énonça le majordome, une ombre de menace perçant dans sa voix. Son attitude apparemment décontractée rendait la menace plus apparente et virulente encore qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

La jeune femme s'inclina et détala comme si elle avait le diable lui-même aux trousses, ce qui dans un sens n'était pas faux.

Sebastian soupira. La tasse du comte de Phantomhive tinta sur sa soucoupe quand il la reposa, attirant l'attention du domestique qui se tourna vers lui.

-Quelle belle idée d'avoir déplacé mon cours, Sebastian.

Le ton du jeune homme était sarcastique voir même légèrement cassant.

-J'ai cru vous faire plaisir, monsieur. Mademoiselle Élizabeth était venue ici spécialement pour vous voir et…

-Sebastian, pas de cela avec moi ! La voix du jeune homme claqua et son seul œil visible flamboya de colère contenue. Ses lèvres minces se tordirent légèrement en un pli amer. Ce démon…Toujours en train de jouer sur les mots ou sur les non-dits.

-À quoi vous attendiez-vous de moi, monsieur ?

Le démon sourit et s'inclina sarcastiquement.

Ciel se leva de son fauteuil et en deux enjambées se retrouva nez à nez avec son majordome dont le sourire s'élargit en voyant la colère briller dans son œil visible, normalement froid comme la glace. Le jeune homme le regardait maintenant presque dans les yeux et pourtant le démon était très grand, lui qui mesurait près de 1m86. Le jeune comte leva la main dans la visible intention de le gifler mais retint son geste au dernier moment. Il savait que Sebastian ne dirait rien, que cela ne ferait pas disparaitre son sourire qui le narguait outrageusement. Ciel siffla rageusement entre ses dents et s'éloigna d'un pas.

Le jeune homme avait bien mûri depuis l'époque où ils s'étaient connus. Plus jeune, il n'aurait pas hésité à le frapper pour le punir de son comportement impudent mais maintenant il hésitait à tenir une telle conduite. Il n'était, après tout, plus un enfant mais un jeune adulte et de surcroit le maître d'une grande maison anglaise et le directeur d'une entreprise renommée de jouets. Le comportement de Sebastian l'agaçait pourtant au plus haut point. L'homme le confrontait aussitôt que l'occasion s'en présentait, d'un minuscule geste ou d'un seul mot. Et là il avait intentionnellement déplacé l'un de leurs cours pour permettre à Lizzy de le voir. Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait peut-être trouvé l'effort louable de lui permettre ainsi de voir la jeune femme mais c'était de Sebastian dont on parlait. Celui-ci semblait trouver cela très amusant de voir la jeune femme s'accrocher à lui comme un jeune chien à son maître et Ciel refusait de voir Élizabeth souillée par son contact. Ses mains étaient déjà tâchées du sang de tellement d'innocents. Pas un jour ne passait sans que, par sa faute, une ou plusieurs personnes meurent. La Couronne le voulait ainsi, ainsi il agissait.

Il était l'homme de l'ombre, celui qui effectuait les basses besognes permettant à sa Majesté Victoria de dormir la nuit, sachant son pays dépouillé de ses pires engeances par lui, Ciel Phantomhive, comte de Phantomhive, celui qu'on avait peu à peu surnommé le Chien de garde de la reine. Il était de ce fait même détesté par les gens de Scotland Yard qui voyaient ses interventions comme une insulte à leur autorité, une insulte face à leur efficacité même. Mais si la police anglaise avait été aussi efficace qu'elle l'aurait dû, un homme de l'ombre tel que lui n'aurait pas été nécessaire. La famille Phantomhive était au service de la couronne depuis d'innombrables générations, bien avant la fondation de la Police anglaise en 1829. Lui, l'héritier de cette longue lignée, avait de ce fait même l'oreille de sa Majesté Victoria et sa confiance, ce que les gens de Scotland Yard redoutaient chez lui. Pour eux, il était de la vermine fouineuse, rien de moins. Une vermine dangereuse et imprévisible qu'ils auraient aimé fouler au pied.

-Ne refais plus jamais cela, Sebastian.

-Mais quoi donc, bocchan ?

Ses mâchoires tremblèrent de rage contenue avant que le jeune comte ne dise :

-Cesse de jouer avec moi ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Cesse de me défier, cesse de…

Souiller Lizzy. Ces mots avaient failli franchir ses lèvres. Ces mots que cet homme n'avait pas besoin de savoir.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, comprenant en partie ce que son maître essayait de lui cacher, le majordome mit un genou en terre et, baissant la tête, dit :

-Pardonnez-moi, my Lord. J'avais cru que cela vous ferait plaisir.

Son éternel sourire avait enfin déserté ses lèvres, remplacé par une expression sérieuse et une attitude soumise. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, un éclat rubis traversa son regard, rappelant à Ciel de ne jamais baisser sa garde. Sebastian était, après tout, un démon. Il ne lui fallait jamais laisser mourir sa vigilance, bien qu'un jour ou l'autre il savait qu'il serait appelé à mourir et que ce jour venu, Sebastian lui soutirerait son âme pour la dévorer. Est-ce que cela ferait mal, de se voir ainsi dépouillé de sa vie et de son humanité ? Ciel secoua la tête. Il n'était pas l'heure de s'appesantir sur des pensées aussi lugubres.

Le comte se détourna et, ses souliers à boucles frôlant le tapis en un doux chuintement, il alla se poster près de la grande fenêtre dont il écarta légèrement le rideau. Le tissu à motif jacquard était doux sous ses doigts. Le froid traversant la vitre le fit légèrement frémir mais il n'en montra rien. Sa colère semblait s'être évanouie, cadenassée à l'intérieur de lui-même, Sebastian le savait. Le jeune comte reprit finalement la parole d'une voix calme :

-Retourne en cuisine, Sebastian, et assure-toi que tout sera près pour le repas de ce soir. Nous avons des invités.

-Cela était bel et bien mon intention.

Le démon se releva et, après une dernière courbette, ramassa en quelques gestes les reliefs du thé et sortit en poussant son plateau devant lui.

Songeur, Sebastian regagna la cuisine et exécuta les ordres de son maître, son esprit concentré sur ses paroles. Cela lui avait particulièrement déplu qu'il invite la jeune femme à rester pour l'après-midi mais pour quelle raison ? Certes, le démon savait que cela allait l'agacer mais quelques instants plus tôt à peine le jeune comte avait bien failli le frapper pour son geste. Que se passait-il dans la tête de son jeune maître tout à coup ? Lui qui faisait normalement montre d'une si grande maîtrise de lui-même avait bien failli craquer et le frapper pour son insubordination. Un plat tombant bruyamment sur le sol attira son attention et le sortit instantanément de ses pensées. Un deuxième récipient menaça de suivre le même chemin mais Sebastian le rattrapa de justesse grâce à son extraordinaire rapidité.

-Bard, mais que fais-tu avec un lance-flamme entre les mains ?

-La cuisine c'est de l'art et l'art est une explosion ! Il faut de belles flammes pour cuisiner !

Et voilà, c'était reparti. Il y avait des jours où Sebastian se demandait s'il ne se trouvait pas dans un cirque au lieu d'un prestigieux manoir anglais. Avant toute chose, désarmer Bard puis faire de son mieux pour réparer ses gaffes incluant des aliments à texture à coup sûr croquante et au goût de brulé.

Le dîner fut sauvé, les invités bien traités et, quand vint l'heure d'aider le jeune maître à se mettre au lit, Sebastian l'aida comme à son habitude à retirer ses vêtements. Il défit habilement le nœud ornant le col de sa chemise et se mit à défaire un à un les boutons de la chemise. Le jeune homme ne dit rien durant toute l'opération mais sursauta quand l'une des mains gantées du majordome effleura la peau de son épaule droite en faisant descendre sa chemise sur ses bras pour la lui retirer. Il leva les yeux vers son domestique qui continua à le déshabiller sans prêter attention à son visage. Sebastian l'aida à se changer, borda le lit et souffla finalement les chandelles du bougeoir trônant sur la table de chevet. La chambre se retrouva plongée dans le noir et le démon sortit silencieusement de la pièce, y laissant seul le jeune comte. Le bruit de ses pas décrut puis mourut.

Ciel remonta la couverture jusqu'à son menton et soupira. L'air de la chambre était frais malgré la flambée qui y avait brûlé durant toute la journée et le lit, entre les draps duquel on avait glissé des bouillotes, était à une température agréable. Le jeune comte se retourna sur le dos et se mit à fixer le ciel de lit. Le contact de la main pourtant gantée de Sebastian l'avait troublé et il ne s'expliquait pas vraiment pourquoi. Pourquoi un simple effleurement avait-il envoyé un frisson à travers son corps ? Sa peau s'était hérissée suite à son contact mais le majordome ne semblait pas en avoir eu conscience, concentré sur sa tâche. Il aurait presque aimé que le démon réitère son geste, juste pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé en lui. Ciel serra les dents.

_De telles pensées sont superflues et inappropriées. Il est un majordome et moi son maître._

Ciel ferma les yeux et se mit à penser à la journée écoulée. Il oublia bien vite le geste innocent de Sebastian pour se concentrer sur d'autres pensées plus opportunes comme ses entretiens de la journée. Il s'endormit finalement en se disant que, malgré tout, son après-midi avec Élizabeth avait été agréable, malgré la boule de neige qu'il avait reçu en plein visage.

0-0-0-0

Sebastian referma silencieusement la porte de sa chambre et ôta d'un geste las ses gants et sa veste qu'il posa avec précaution sur un meuble. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils soient souillés. Il avait un rang à tenir en tant que majordome de la maison Phantomhive. Il passa une main aux ongles noirs dans ses cheveux, songeur.

Le jeune maître changeait sous ses yeux et cela l'intriguait. Il savait bien que celui-ci finirait par grandir mais il s'étonnait d'être moins souvent capable d'anticiper ses réactions. Ciel devenait bel et bien un adulte sous ses yeux, même si, à bien des égards, il n'avait jamais été un enfant. Il avait toujours été un jeune homme trop vite grandi, un enfant portant des vêtements d'adulte et en assurant les responsabilités. Maintenant, cela lui collait à la peau. Il était un adulte à présent et non plus un petit garçon se donnant des airs de grande personne.

Le démon entrouvrit son armoire et quelques chatons en sortirent. Ceux-ci miaulèrent de contentement en le voyant et se pressèrent contre ses jambes. Sebastian s'agenouilla sur le sol et sortit de sa poche un linge de table qu'il posa sur le sol après l'avoir déplié. Les chatons se jetèrent voracement sur celui-ci et dévorèrent avidement les restes de poisson que le majordome leur avait apportés. Sebastian souleva l'un des chats, blanc et gris, et lui gratta les oreilles. La petite boule de poil, repue, se mit à ronronner et ferma les yeux. L'homme s'assit sur son lit et posa le chat sur ses genoux. L'animal se roula en boule dans son giron et le démon continua à le caresser jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Il adorait les chats. N'avait-il pas une personnalité très féline après tout ? Mais plus important encore, que se passait-il dans la tête du jeune maître ? Cela concernait-il la jeune marquise ? Ou bien s'agissait-il d'autre chose ? Le majordome démoniaque gratta le menton d'un autre chat, venu s'asseoir près de lui pour quémander des caresses et se perdit dans ses pensées. Cela serait un jeu très amusant que de voir évoluer la situation. Les humains pouvaient parfois se montrer très intéressants. Ciel Phantomhive était un humain très intéressant, à bien des égards après tout, alors il ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer.

0-0-0-0

Alors ? Que pensez-vous de cette suite ? Bonne journée !


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour !

Alors tout d'abord : un merci spécial à ma bêta TiteNana qui a eu la gentillesse de lire ce chapitre à deux reprises et de le corriger. C'est grâce à elle que je vous présente ce texte dans l'état où il est. Il me plait assez je dois dire. Merci Nana !

Merci à MissLyli pour sa review : merci pour ton commentaire, je t'ai déjà répondu par courriel mais je tenais à souligner le fait que tu m'as laissé un comm'. Merci !

Merci à Cainael, Nanachi Myo-chan, Persephone-X et uzuchi qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ! Merci aussi à Cainael (deux fois merci donc), Ielena, Lovha, luminalsl, Voldiie, et Seeliah qui ont mis cette fic en alerte ! Merci beaucoup !

Bonne lecture ^^

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Yana Toboso.

Chapitre 3 : Début d'enquête et entretien royal

Le matin. Déjà. Ciel s'assied avec lenteur dans son lit et jeta un coup d'œil agacé à Sebastian qui, souriant, lui tendait le journal du jour et une tasse de thé chaud. Le jeune homme prit le journal sans dire un mot et l'ouvrit. Sebastian fit un pas en arrière, prêt à répondre à la moindre demande de son maître. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils en lisant le titre de la première page :

_Une femme est retrouvée morte dans le quartier de l'East End, la gorge tranchée. Sa mort semble suspecte._

-Sebastian ?

-Oui, bocchan ?

-As-tu déjà récolté des informations à ce sujet ?

-On croit que la victime est une jeune femme âgée d'une vingtaine d'années et probablement une aristocrate de basse naissance. Ses vêtements étaient trop beaux pour être ceux d'une pauvresse. Quant au motif de sa mort, personne ne sait exactement ce qui s'est passé. La malheureuse a eu la gorge tranchée, ses bijoux et son argent lui ont ensuite été dérobés. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'une femme, même d'une petite maison aristocratique, n'avait rien à faire dans ce quartier.

Le jeune comte médita les paroles de son domestique et dit, avant de prendre une gorgée de thé :

-Vois si tu peux trouver plus d'informations.

- À vos ordres, bocchan.

Ciel se leva et, aidé de Sebastian, revêtit un costume de couleur bleu. Le majordome lui fit part de son horaire de la journée et lui annonça qu'il était convié à une réception donnée par la Reine Victoria quelques jours plus tard.

-Ce n'est pas la Saison pourtant, remarqua le comte.

-Il semble que ce soit pour célébrer les années de règne de Sa Majesté mais surtout pour divertir l'aristocratie qui sommeille dans leurs domaines hors de Londres à cette époque de l'année. On a laissé entendre qu'elle aimerait beaucoup vous y voir pour vous remercier de votre travail, bocchan.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien et s'appuya sur sa canne. Sebastian s'approcha et tendit une main vers le visage de son maître, qui recula imperceptiblement en fixant ses doigts. Le majordome replaça une mèche turquoise qui s'était coincée sous le tissu du cache-œil et sourit.

-Vous vous sentez bien, bocchan ?

-Je vais très bien, Sebastian.

_Voyez-vous ça, il semblait gêné par mon geste. Très intéressant. Et si je jouais avec lui ? Ce pourrait être amusant d'observer ses réactions… et puis, il me tarde de comprendre ce qui le trouble ainsi depuis hier. Pourquoi donc a-t-il laissé tomber sa maîtrise habituelle devant moi ?_

Sebastian sourit, imaginant déjà de faire tourner son maître en bourrique.

Le domestique s'inclina ensuite et ouvrit la porte que son maître franchit sans lui jeter un regard. Au rez de chaussée, les autres serviteurs s'affairaient à leurs tâches. Finnian passa devant le jeune maître en transportant une lourde malle et faillit bien renverser un vase de porcelaine dans l'exercice, mais Sebastian apparut comme par magie pour éviter tout incident. Il posa une main sur le vase et de l'autre, poussa légèrement Finny.

-Fais attention où tu mets les pieds, Finny. Il ne faudrait pas abîmer les œuvres d'arts de monsieur.

-Pardon, Sebastian-san.

Le jardinier salua le maître de maison puis continua son chemin. Le reste de la journée se déroula sans autre incident notable.

0-0-0

La calèche s'arrêta devant la maison de ville du jeune comte de Phantomhive et Sebastian sauta en bas du siège du cocher pour ouvrir la portière à son jeune maître. Celui-ci en descendit et frissonna devant le froid extérieur. Sebastian devait être complètement congelé mais il n'en laissait rien paraitre. Et puis, si cela se trouvait, il possédait peut-être une température corporelle plus élevée que celle d'un humain, étant un démon. Peut-être que le froid ne lui faisait rien puisque jamais il ne l'avait entendu se plaindre de la température au cours des années écoulées.

La maison était glaciale, normalement inhabitée durant la saison froide et le majordome s'empressa d'allumer une flambée dans la cheminée du salon. Ciel s'assit et regarda faire le démon. Les lieux reprenaient vie à mesure que Sebastian s'agitait et Ciel les trouva un peu vide sans la présence du Prince Soma et d'Agni qui avaient géré sa maison de ville durant un moment, mais la santé du Roi du Bengal, le père de Soma, avait forcé ce dernier et son fidèle serviteur à regagner leur contrée d'origine trois ans plus tôt. Il fut bientôt l'heure de se diriger vers le palais royal et Ciel affichait une moue blasée en montant dans sa calèche. Il n'aimait pas les soirées mondaines. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue du Palais de Buckingham, ils constatèrent que des gardes contrôlaient les entrées. La calèche du comte fut rapidement autorisée à entrer dans l'enceinte lourdement gardée.

La chaleur assaillit le visage de Ciel quand il pénétra dans une grande salle brillamment éclairée. Des centaines de convives avaient envahi le palais royal et plusieurs se retournèrent en voyant entrer le jeune comte et son domestique. Plusieurs femmes chuchotèrent en le voyant. Ciel avait bien grandi depuis qu'il avait pris la tête de la maison Phantomhive et attirait maintenant indéniablement les regards des femmes. Il était devenu aussi grand que Sebastian et était le portrait de feu son père, le précédant comte. Ses traits gardaient une certaine finesse, hérités de sa fragile mère, mais il s'était à coup sûr musclé. Il aurait fallu être fou pour le croire faible. Son visage volontaire attirait le regard, et ne démentait pas ce que l'on connaissait de sa personnalité : le jeune homme ne tolérait pas l'illégalité, de même que les incompétents. Il possédait une personnalité de fer trempé, ayant traversé des épreuves comme la mort de ses parents à un très jeune âge. Son cache-œil attirait toujours autant les regards et on attribuait cette manie récurrente à son jeune âge. Quelques dames auraient bien voulu le lui retirer pour voir quel genre de regard il pourrait poser sur elles sans cet objet qu'elles trouvaient souvent ridicule, bien que certaines affirmaient que cela ajoutait à son charme et à son mystère. Mais aucune n'avait osé faire le moindre commentaire, tout un chacun sachant le jeune homme dans les bonnes grâces de Sa Majesté la Reine et le fiancé de la jeune marquise Élizabeth de Midford. Personne ne voulait contredire sa mère qu'on savait posséder un caractère flamboyant. Il ne faisait pas de doute que Frances de Midford n'hésiterait pas à s'enflammer si on tentait de faire de l'ombre à sa fille auprès du jeune comte.

Ciel s'avança dans la salle, sa canne claquant au rythme de ses pas sur le dallage du Palais de Buckingham. Plusieurs autres convives s'approchèrent pour le saluer et Ciel eut une pensée pour sa défunte tante Madam Red. Celle-ci s'était toujours illustrée lors de ce genre de réceptions par ses propos et par sa manière de monopoliser l'attention. Elle savait créer des relations avec les gens et adorait commérer, mais Madam n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de le faire. Le majordome de la Reine, John, s'avança et s'inclina devant le jeune comte et dit, en se relevant :

-Sa Majesté a exprimé le désir de vous voir aussitôt que vous arriveriez, comte de Phantomhive.

-Bien. Ne faisons pas attendre Son Altesse.

-Suivez-moi.

Ciel emboita le pas à l'homme, entièrement vêtu de blanc, qui les mena dans un petit salon où la Reine recevait quelques invités en petit comité. Elle sourit en voyant le jeune homme entrer dans la pièce et congédia d'un geste toutes les personnes présentes sauf son majordome, Ciel et Sebastian.

-Bonsoir, Votre Altesse, dit Ciel en s'inclinant devant la grande dame, imité par Sebastian, debout derrière lui.

-Bonsoir, Comte. Je vous remercie de vous être déplacé. Venez-là, que je vous vois mieux. Prenez un siège.

Il s'avança et s'assit devant la Reine. Il appuya ses deux mains sur le pommeau de sa canne en un geste décontracté.

-Je suis très satisfaite du travail que vous accomplissez, jeune homme.

_Au moins elle ne me donne plus du ``mon garçon``,_ pensa Ciel.

-Je suis certaine que votre père serait fier de vous, s'il était encore de ce monde.

-Merci, Votre Majesté.

Ciel inclina la tête.

-Pour quelle raison vouliez-vous me parler, Votre Majesté ?

-En premier lieu pour vous féliciter de votre travail et pour vous souhaiter un joyeux noël !

La Reine éclata de rire devant l'air ébahi du jeune comte, puis redevint plus sérieuse. Elle avait toujours beaucoup aimé le jeune homme et adoré tenter de lui faire plaisir.

-Je voulais aussi soumettre une affaire assez étrange à votre attention et je me suis dit que nous ferions deux pierres d'un coup. Vous avez, j'imagine, déjà entendu parler de l'assassinat d'une jeune femme dans le quartier de l'East End, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, Votre Altesse.

-Ce tragique évènement fait suite à plusieurs autres que nous avons étouffé au fil des dernières semaines. La jeune femme en question s'est révélée être une jeune femme de petite aristocratie, fille d'un baron au titre creux. Celui-ci a pratiquement dilapidé sa fortune et doit des montants d'argent assez conséquents à des créanciers. Elle s'appelle Mary de Richmond. La mort de cette jeune femme nous semble suspecte puisque dernièrement, plusieurs incidents ont failli blesser des membres de la noblesse et blessé assez gravement un duc.

-L'affaire a-t-elle été confiée à Scotland Yard ?

-Oui, mais ils n'ont trouvé aucune piste sérieuse jusqu'à maintenant alors je m'en remets à vous, Comte de Phantomhive pour découvrir ce qui se cache derrière tout cela. Je crains que la vie de plusieurs membres de la noblesse et de la famille royale ne soit en danger.

Ciel hocha la tête et se demanda si la Police Anglaise deviendrait un jour aussi efficace qu'on le voulait. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne le nom de Scotland Yard et ne soit entièrement revu après 1829, la police anglaise était gangrenée de toute part.

-Je trouverais le ou les coupables, Votre Majesté.

-Je vous sais capable de réussir, jeune homme. Peut-être que d'avoir réunis ici une importante quantité de membres de la noblesse vous aidera à trouver un ou des suspects dans cette affaire.

-Peut-être. Joyeux Noël, votre Altesse.

Ciel se leva et s'inclina devant Victoria qui lui sourit maternellement. Elle avait toujours trouvé le jeune garçon adorable et, en grandissant, il avait acquis un charme certain. John ouvrit la porte, signifiant son congé au comte qui sortit suivi de Sebastian. L'adolescent se dirigea vers le buffet et dit à son majordome, sans se retourner :

-Vois ce que tu peux découvrir, Sebastian.

-Yes, my Lord.

À l'intérieur du petit salon, Victoria se tourna vers son majordome et dit :

-Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il est bien trop sérieux pour un aussi jeune homme, John ? Si jeune et déjà tellement adulte. Il y a certains jours où je me demande quel genre de personne il serait devenu s'il n'avait pas pris la relève de sa famille comme mon serviteur de l'ombre.

-Je l'ignore, Votre Majesté.

L'homme ne dit rien de plus. Victoria soupira et loua le sens des responsabilités et le fort caractère du jeune comte. La Reine sourit tristement et John fit entrer une dame qui requérait un entretien avec sa maîtresse.

Ciel prit une coupe de champagne que lui tendait un serviteur et la sirota en observant la foule. Peut-être l'un des convives était-il lié à cette sombre affaire, mais qui dans cet amalgame de lord et de lady était impliqué, si, bien évidemment, un ou des membres de la noblesse étaient impliqués dans les récents incidents.

-Ciel !

L'exclamation fit se retourner le jeune homme qui chercha des yeux la personne l'interpellant. Il aperçut bien vite Élizabeth qui s'avança vers lui en soulevant ses jupes de couleur crème.

La jeune femme était ravissante, engoncée dans une robe de satin couleur crème aux manches bouffantes. Ses cheveux, remontés et dégageant son cou étaient parés de peignes incrustés de pierres, et laissaient voir le ruban qui ornait son cou gracile, mettant en valeur sa sveltesse et son teint clair. Lizzy était tout simplement rayonnante, une fleur qui s'épanouissait au milieu d'autres fleurs dont elle éclipsait la beauté.

-Je suis ravie de te voir ici ce soir. Cela faisait un moment que je te cherchais.

-Hum. Bonsoir, Élizabeth.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour réprimander son fiancé mais l'orchestre, jusque là paisible, entonna une valse. La musique égaya Élizabeth qui s'exclama :

-Je veux danser, Ciel. S'il te plaît, fais-moi danser.

-Pas maintenant, répondit-il en continuant à scruter la foule.

-Auriez-vous peur de vous montrer maladroit, jeune maître ? dit Sebastian en s'arrêtant derrière son maître qui lui jeta un coup d'œil furibond en se tournant brusquement vers lui. Sebastian effleura légèrement son dos, ce qui le fit sursauter. Le démon sourit en penchant la tête.

-Je n'ai pas peur, Sebastian.

-Alors pardonnez-moi d'avoir insinué une chose pareille, répondit le domestique en portant une main à son cœur, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Les yeux légèrement plissés il observait Ciel qui serra les dents et attrapa finalement l'une des mains d'Élizabeth. La jeune femme poussa un cri ravi quand il l'attira vers la piste de danse.

Le jeune homme prit la main droite de Lizzy dans sa main gauche et posa son autre main sur sa taille fine. Une baronne donna un coup de coude à son amie en voyant le comte sur la piste de danse avec sa fiancée. Normalement, lorsqu'il apparaissait à une réception, il passait tout son temps en bordure de la salle ou au buffet. Il ne dansait que rarement. Que se passait-il donc pour qu'il accepte de danser avec la jeune marquise ? Sebastian sourit, victorieux, en voyant que sa pique avait eu l'effet désiré, soit celui de pousser le jeune homme sur la piste de danse avec sa fiancée, qui semblait ravie de la tournure des évènements. Il fallait bien que ses enseignements servent à quelque chose, lui qui s'était donné toutes les peines du monde à lui enseigner les pas des différentes danses en usage lors des soirées mondaines anglaises !

Sebastian ne put s'empêcher de se féliciter en constatant que Ciel dansait maintenant de façon convenable, sans marcher sur les pieds de sa cavalière. Il n'était pas le plus gracieux des danseurs mais il n'avait pas non plus de quoi avoir honte. Sebastian pouffa en apercevant une jeune femme claquer du talon et s'éloigner, le port rigide, d'un jeune baron qui semblait confus. Probablement qu'il avait marché sur les pieds de sa compagne, qui n'avait pas apprécié de se retrouver avec les orteils broyés.

Ciel jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, tentant d'apercevoir l'expression de Sebastian. Celui-ci souriait et il se dit qu'il n'attendait rien de moins de lui comme réaction. Le démon aimait lui lancer des piques pour ensuite pouvoir observer ses réactions. C'était pratiquement devenu un jeu entre eux que de provoquer l'autre afin de voir comment celui-ci allait réagir. Il avait grandi avec Sebastian à ses côtés et se voyait difficilement ne pas agir de cette façon avec lui.

Malgré le fait que Sebastian ne le servait que pour respecter le contrat les liant, il devait bien admettre qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à lui reprocher excepté son attitude. Il l'avait toujours secouru quand il en avait eu le besoin et exécutait ses ordres avec diligence. Ciel jeta un nouveau coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et se dit qu'il aurait aimé voir Sebastian arborer plus souvent un sourire tel que celui qu'il affichait. Son visage souvent si moqueur n'exprimait pour le moment que fierté devant ses progrès en danse. L'homme ne déparait pas, même dans cette assemblée de gentils hommes et de belles dames, constata Ciel. Sa beauté, son charisme et son sens du professionnalisme faisait que plusieurs nobles personnalités lui reprochait de ne pas vouloir se séparer de son majordome afin qu'il entre à leur service. Mais s'ils avaient su ce que cela demandait comme sacrifice…mais… est-ce qu'il venait de trouver Sebastian… beau ?

_Ciel, reprends-toi,_ se morigéna-t-il. _Lizzy est là sous tes yeux et elle est ravissante. Cesse de penser à ce démon stupide ! _

Ce soir-là les seules autres paroles que le comte adressa à son domestique fut pour lui enjoindre de trouver qui était responsable des différentes agressions que la Reine leur avait mentionné.

Sebastian s'inclina. Il respecterait la volonté de son seigneur et maître. La lune jetait des ombres indistinctes sur la neige quand Sebastian sortit de la maison en chasse d'informations. Les étoiles illuminaient le ciel nocturne, donnant l'impression qu'il était pailleté de diamants lumineux, certains plus gros que les autres. Il ne fallait pas décevoir le jeune comte alors il trouverait au plus vite le ou les responsables. Qui serait-il lui, le majordome de la maison Phantomhive s'il n'était pas capable d'accomplir une tâche comme celle-là ? Il ferait tout pour son maître, pour respecter le contrat les unissant et être le bénéficiaire de son âme si exceptionnelle. Mais peu à peu, le démon réalisait que l'envie de servir Ciel devenait de plus en plus intrinsèque, que cela prenait une valeur significative dans sa vie de démon autrement sans pitié, ce qui le faisait sourire d'amusement, d'autant plus que le jeune maître prenait une place de plus en plus importante dans sa vie. Le jeune homme était étonnant. Était-il en train de l'attendrir ?

_Peut-être est-ce le cas_, réalisa Sebastian.

Ciel laissa retomber le rideau et alla se recoucher quand Sebastian sortit de son champ de vision. Il se mit à penser à la réception et dût admettre que son majordome avait bien fait de le pousser sur la piste de danse avec la jeune marquise. Cela avait ravi Élizabeth et son sourire lui avait fait plaisir. De voir ses yeux si lumineux posés sur lui l'avait comblé d'aise.

_Espérons qu'il trouve quelque chose et qu'il ne se fasse pas blesser. Tssh. C'est un démon et un serviteur… pourquoi est-ce que je devrais m'en faire pour lui ? Il m'a déjà prouvé par le passé qu'il peut prendre soin de lui tout seul. Il n'a pas besoin que je m'inquiète pour lui. C'est un démon. Il ne peut pas perdre face à des humains._

Le jeune comte ferma les yeux et eut un peu de mal à s'endormir, deux yeux rouges comme la braise hantaient ses pensées et cela l'excéda au possible. Que se passait-il dans son esprit ?

0-0-0-0

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Bonne journée !


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour ^^

En ce beau mercredi voici le chapitre 4 de Entre ombre et lumière. Il se peut qu'il reste quelques fautes car ma bêta ne l'a pas relu mais je voulais poster ce matin. Nana, si tu vois des trucs dis-moi-le et je corrigerais le document ^^

Merci à luminalsl pour sa review. Merci aussi à Lili (Paris approche, sors les ballons !) et à Love-Crossed pour leurs avis sur cette fic ^^

Il n'y aura pas d'autre chapitre avant début juillet car lundi le 21 juin je pars en vacances et ne reviens que le 28 juin.

Rating : T.

Droits d'auteur : tout appartient à Yana Toboso.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4 :

Sebastian s'enfonça dans les ruelles sinueuses de Londres et dirigea ses pas vers le quartier de l'East end, le quartier le plus pauvre de la capitale anglaise et le plus prompt à s'enflammer contre la monarchie. Les employés, souvent sous-payés des différentes industries ayant leur locaux en ville s'y étaient établis. Les rues et ruelles étaient jonchées d'ordures. Les pavés résonnaient sous les talons de ses souliers vernis, brisant le silence de cette froide nuit d'hiver.

Deux hommes sortirent d'une rue transversale et se plantèrent en plein milieu de la route, lui barrant le passage. Le démon s'arrêta à environ un mètre des deux pauvres hères et se mit à les observer, un fin sourire aux lèvres. L'un des deux hommes, vêtu de loques crasseuses, avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes et ils dégageaient tous deux une forte odeur d'alcool. Ils se consultèrent du regard et sortirent des couteaux à lames rouillés de leur poche et les brandirent devant eux, menaçants. Sebastian révéla un rictus mauvais aux deux hommes qui continuaient à le menacer du regard.

-Rangez cela, messieurs. Ils ne vous serviront à rien, dit le majordome, calme et souriant.

-Ah ouais ? Tu vas nous donner ton argent ?

-Non.

Sebastian sourit, révélant des dents blanches et un sourire meurtrier qui fit froid dans le dos aux deux alcooliques qui se demandèrent, l'espace d'une seconde, s'ils avaient vraiment bien choisi leur proie. Ils avaient cru qu'un homme bien habillé ne saurait pas se défendre. Leur première et seule, fatale erreur, avait été d'avoir cru que Sebastian ne saurait pas se défendre, lui, un homme aussi soucieux de son apparence. Ils lui faisaient presque pitié puisqu'il savait intimement qu'ils avaient signé leur arrêt de mort en s'en prenant à lui, un démon.

-Vous n'aurez tout simplement pas le temps de vous en servir, messieurs.

Ils reculèrent, voyant leur mort dans les yeux rouges de Sebastian. Le couteau d'un des assassins tomba sur les pavés en cliquetant. Il était mort de peur. Ses genoux, déjà tremblants, s'entrechoquèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit pour pousser un cri de terreur pure que le démon arrêta en posant sa main sur son visage. Il se mit à trembler, les yeux écarquillés par la peur. Il savait qu'il contemplait sa mort dans les yeux rouges de l'homme qui lui faisait face. La mort aux ailes noires et aussi souriante que les anges peuplant le Paradis. Un être au cœur noir en habit d'homme qui, il le savait, allait la lui donner. L'assassin se laissa tomber à genoux et Sebastian pencha la tête pour l'observer, trouvant délicieux d'observer la terreur sur ses traits mais il s'en lassa vite. Il voulait qu'il y ait de la douleur, des cris, du sang. Il relâcha l'homme qui tenta de se relever, un cri gonflant lentement dans sa poitrine.

-Non… supplia-t-il.

Sebastian sourit pour seule réponse.

Le démon fondit sur eux et ils tentèrent de fuir son assaut. Le majordome les assomma prestement, malgré lui un peu déçu qu'ils ne lui aient pas opposé de résistance ni de défi. Il les observa un petit moment et décida que cela ne servait après tout à rien de les tuer, sinon pour le plaisir de le faire, alors l'homme se retint. Si son maître apprenait qu'il les avait tués sans ordre, il serait mécontent. Les deux hommes tombèrent lourdement sur le sol gelé et Sebastian en poussa un du pied. Sa botte rencontra les cotes de l'homme et les brisa nettes. Un son rauque franchit ses lèvres.

-Oups. On m'a pourtant déjà dit de ne jamais jouer avec la nourriture, comme je suis distrait. Vos âmes sont médiocres messieurs alors peut-être cela ne compte-t-il pas ? Vous ne méritez même pas que je vous enlève vos précieuses petites âmes humaines et que je les dévore. Elles sont dégoutantes. La prochaine fois, réfléchissez bien avant d'agresser n'importe qui, enfin, si vous passez la nuit ce qui serait étonnant vu le froid. Bonne nuit, messieurs.

Le majordome donna un dernier coup de pied et continua sa route en remontant d'une main le col de son manteau. La nuit était particulièrement glaciale. L'homme sortit un plan de ses poches et vérifia l'adresse qu'il avait notée. Il était arrivé sur les lieux du crime. Sebastian passa tout le périmètre au peigne fin mais ne découvrit rien d'intéressant sinon la lettre c gravée sur le sol. L'homme passa les doigts sur l'encavure et se demanda si cela voulait dire quelque chose. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas été gravée par une main d'homme mais par l'action du temps. Un éclat de pierre avait bien pu être arraché et donnait maintenant l'impression de former la lettre C. Il nota l'information dans un coin de son esprit, ne voulait surtout pas passer à côté d'un indice capital.

Sebastian ne trouva rien de plus, même en mettant à profit ses capacités de démon alors il tourna les talons. Un bruit suspect lui fit lever la tête et il crut entendre le claquement d'une cape. Le démon se retourna brusquement. Il était sûr de l'avoir à nouveau entendu. Clac. Un talon claqua sur le sol et Sebastian tendit le bras droit vers son côté.

-Attention Sebas-chan !

Le démon avait refermé la main sur le col de Grell qui tentait de desserrer l'emprise des doigts de Sebastian sur son vêtement.

-Tu me fais mal Sebas-chan et tu vas abimer ma peau si délicate !

-Ah oui ?

Il resserra sa prise sur le morceau de tissu.

-Hey hey hey, arrête !

Le démon lui jeta un coup d'œil et le relâcha. Qu'est-ce que le shinigami avait encore à le suivre comme ça ? Il n'avait pas encore compris qu'il ne voulait pas s'acoquiner avec lui ?

-Que fais-tu ici, Grell ?

-Je t'admirais, beau Sebas-chan !

Sebastian lui jeta un regard dégouté et dit :

-J'espère que c'est une blague.

Le shinigami sourit de toutes ses dents.

-En fait j'étais sur un toit, en train de remplir un rapport quand je t'ai aperçu, aussi beau qu'un Dieu antique, terrasser deux infâmes coupe-gorges. Tu es tellement beau et fort, Sebas-chan ! dit le shinigami, la bouche en cœur.

Le démon continua son chemin, cessant d'écouter le bavardage du shinigami qui le suivit en protestant que son comportement impoli n'était pas digne d'un homme de sa beauté.

-Mais attends-moi, Sebas-chan !

-Je n'ai pas le temps et pas l'envie de t'écouter, Grell.

-C'est méchant, tu vas me briser le cœur, dit le shinigami, les larmes aux yeux.

Le majordome accéléra le pas mais Grell dit, brisant son élan :

-J'ai peut-être une information à te communiquer.

-Ah oui ? Et de quel genre. Tu ne sais même pas ce que je faisais ici.

-Non, mais j'ai vu quelqu'un faire la même chose que toi. Il s'est penché après avoir observé les lieux et est reparti.

-Quand ? demanda Sebastian, en se tournant brusquement vers le faucheur qui lui rentra dedans.

-Je ne te dirais rien de plus si tu ne me promets pas de récompense, Sebas-chan.

-Oh, voyez-vous ça…

Sebastian empoigna Grell et le jeta au sol. Celui-ci hurla quand le démon approcha un pied de son visage. La semelle s'appuya sur sa joue sans douceur.

-Pitié, non, Sebas-chan !

-Alors qui et quand ?

Le démon sourit sadiquement.

-Si tu ne me réponds pas je vais me faire un plaisir de te piétiner le visage, shinigami.

Grell laissa échapper un cri étouffé quand son visage fut plus fortement pressé sur le sol.

-Je crois que c'était un homme… il y a environ une heure. Il portait un long manteau noir mais je ne sais rien de plus ! Je l'ai très rapidement aperçu. Pitié, pas mon visage ! Je remplissais un rapport !

Sebastian l'évalua du regard et pesa ses paroles. Trouvant que ce que le faucheur lui apprenait avait du bon sens, il le libéra après une dernière pression du pied et s'éloigna rapidement. Au moins cela éliminait les femmes de la liste des suspects potentiels, restait maintenant à voir si quelqu'un d'autre pourrait lui apprendre autre chose sur ce mystérieux individu. Ses recherches ne donnèrent pas d'autres résultats alors Sebastian rentra finalement chez son maître alors que le soleil embrasait l'horizon. Il changea de vêtements puis prépara le lever du jeune maître.

-Un homme, répéta Ciel en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre du salon. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur son domestique qui hocha la tête. C'est possible.

_Mais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Qui aurait cru que Madam ferait une chose aussi dégoutante que de tuer les femmes qu'elle avait elle-même opérées… Non, il ne faut jamais se fier à l'apparence des gens, surtout si on pense qu'ils sont inoffensifs._

Sebastian ne dit rien de plus alors le jeune comte se perdit dans ses pensées, son attention fixée sur les flammes dans la cheminée de pierre.

_Il dégage quelque chose de plus qu'autrefois. Qu'est-ce ? _

Ciel leva son visage vers lui et le dévisagea quelques secondes.

Autorité et charisme se dégageait du jeune comte, de même qu'une aura de mystère, constata Sebastian. Qui se cachait donc vraiment derrière ce regard bleu froid comme la glace ? Il était malgré lui intéressé de savoir qui était vraiment le jeune maître sous sa carapace. Se cachait-il un homme tremblant, un homme solitaire sous ce visage fermé ? Que se cachait-il sous la surface autoritaire et sous ce joli minois ?

_Je le découvrirais bien un jour_… pensa le démon.

On toqua à la porte de la maison et après une courbette, Sebastian se précipita pour ouvrir. De l'autre côté de la porte il trouva John, le majordome de la Reine. Celui-ci souriait gentiment et salua Sebastian.

-Bonjour Sebastian-san. J'ai quelques documents à remettre à votre maître.

-Donnez-les-moi, répondit le majordome. Je les lui remettrais.

-Bien. Ce sont les rapports de police des divers évènements dont ma maitresse vous a informés.

-Je vois. Merci de vous être déplacé.

Le démon prit l'enveloppe et proposa une tasse de thé au majordome de la Reine qui s'excusa de ne pas pouvoir rester.

-Transmettez les salutations de Sa Majesté à votre maître.

-Je n'y manquerais pas.

John s'éloigna, les pans de son manteau virevoltant derrière lui à cause du fort vent qui soufflait. Tout de blanc vêtu, on aurait pu prendre le jeune homme pour un fantôme. Sebastian referma la porte et regagna l'étage avec les précieux documents. Il s'inclina devant Ciel et les lui présenta. Le jeune comte les parcourut des yeux et déclara :

-Allons rendre une petite visite à l'inspecteur chargé de toutes ces enquêtes.

-Comme il vous plaira, my lord.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le poste de police, Ciel et Sebastian furent bousculés par un officier qui sortait précipitamment. Celui-ci ne s'arrêta même pas pour s'excuser et continua son chemin sous les injures d'un plus haut gradé qui hurlait qu'il n'avait pas à quitter son poste malgré le froid. L'homme se retourna et posa un regard énervé sur le comte qui dit :

-Je voudrais voir l'inspecteur-chef Connor.

La requête sembla l'ennuyer mais il dit du bout des lèvres :

-Je vais voir s'il peut vous recevoir… monsieur.

L'officier tourna les talons et revint quelques minutes plus tard en disant :

-Il vous accorde quelques minutes alors soyez bref. Il déteste perde son temps.

Il leur indiqua une porte au fond du couloir. Quand Ciel pénétra dans la pièce suivit de Sebastian, il trouva un petit homme à chevelure rousse assis derrière un bureau encombré de documents. Celui-ci leva la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Une moustache aux poils soignés ornait sa lèvre supérieure.

-Oui ?

La voix était bourrue.

-Vous êtes bien l'inspecteur-chef Connor ?

-Oui, je suis William Connor. Que me voulez-vous, monsieur ? Faites vite je déteste perdre mon temps.

-Je veux voir les copies originales des rapports de police entourant les incidents rapportés par Sa majesté et quelques nobles gens.

-Qui vous a parlé de ça ? Connor écarquilla les yeux.

L'homme se leva et posa les mains sur son bureau, se penchant légèrement vers l'avant, agressif. L'homme portait un costume beige dont les coutures semblaient sur le point de craquer.

-Vous êtes donc…

Ciel sourit.

-Ciel Phantomhive, comte de Phantomhive.

-Mon maître souhaiterait consulter les rapports originaux, intervint Sebastian.

Ainsi c'était donc vrai : la Reine confiait certains dossiers chauds à ce jeune homme. L'homme avala péniblement sa salive et dit, sans baisser le regard, plantant ses yeux bruns dans l'unique œil bleu du comte, la sueur coulant dans son dos :

-Le palais a des copies des originaux et tout y a été inscrit. Je n'ai rien de plus à vous dire sur ces affaires.

-À qui croyez-vous parler ainsi, s'exclama Ciel en plissant les yeux.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de vous, Comte. Je ne suis pas à votre service mais à celui de Sa Majesté. Maintenant, sortez. Je déclare cet entretien terminé.

Ciel l'observa quelques secondes et tourna les talons. Il s'arrêta pourtant dans le cadrage de la porte et dit :

-Ne pensez pas que cette affaire va en rester là, monsieur Connor.

L'inspecteur-chef se laissa tomber sur son siège aussitôt que le comte et son domestique furent sortis de son bureau.

Si le comte de Phantomhive en personne se déplaçait pour prendre connaissance de l'affaire c'est que sa Majesté soupçonnait une affaire beaucoup plus grave que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Il croyait reléguer les incidents comme des accidents et la mort de la malheureuse Mary de Richmond comme un cas isolé mais que cet homme se soit déplacé… cela présageait le pire pour lui. Lui qui n'aspirait qu'à une fin de carrière tranquille…

Le regard froid du jeune Comte de Phantomhive l'avait profondément troublé. Comment un être aussi jeune pouvait-il être la personne chargé par Sa Majesté de détruire les personnes nuisant à la couronne ? C'est un regard d'adulte qu'il avait posé sur lui, celui d'un homme qui n'accepterait pas qu'on lui refuse la vérité ou qu'on s'oppose à lui.

William Connor prit sa tête dans ses mains et maudit le destin d'avoir été mêlé à cette affaire criminelle.

-Que penses-tu de lui, Sebastian ? demanda Ciel, le bruit de sa canne rythmant ses pas.

-Il me semble froussard et avide de ses prérogatives.

Ciel lui jeta un regard en coin.

-Je veux que tu trouves les originaux des rapports que nous cache cet homme. Il ne s'en tirera pas à si bon compte. On ne m'humilie pas ainsi sans en payer le prix.

-Oui, bocchan.

Le démon sourit, fier de son maître et se promit de trouver l'information au plus tôt.

Dans son bureau, l'inspecteur-chef frémit malgré lui. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter d'être ainsi aux prises avec le Chien de garde de la Reine ?

0-0-0-0-0

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Bonne journée ^^


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonjour à tous !

Voici (enfin) le chapitre 5 d'Entre ombre et lumière ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Bonne lecture !

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Yana Toboso.

Rating : T.

Bonne lecture.

0-0-0-0

Chapitre 5 :

Ombre parmi les ombres. Silhouette noire sur fond noir, tel était Sebastian par cette froide nuit d'hiver. Accroupi sur un toit, il observait ce qui se passait dans la maison dressée de l'autre côté de la route.

L'un des pans de son manteau flottait au vent, découvrant un pantalon noir orné d'un pli bien net. Un observateur attentif aurait peut-être aussi remarqué la paire de gants blancs recouvrant ses mains aussi fines et longues que celles d'un pianiste. Et pourtant, ces mains recelaient une force surnaturelle malgré leur finesse apparente. Le corps délié, élancé, Sebastian aurait pu paraître faible à un observateur extérieur mais c'était sans compter sa nature de démon. En lui, une énorme puissance sommeillait, ne demandant qu'à être utilisé afin de faire naître la douleur, d'exterminer des hommes et leur voler ainsi leur bien le plus précieux : leur âme, dont il espérait secrètement pouvoir se repaître. Ne jamais juger un homme sur sa seule apparence, telle était la règle d'or que son jeune maître connaissait bien.

Un visage fin, un sourire moqueur que d'aucuns auraient qualifiés de cruel, des yeux rouge comme la braise. Son regard attentif ne perdait rien de ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté, dans la maison de sa proie. Une à une, les lampes s'éteignirent et la demeure sembla plonger dans le sommeil. Morphée avait de toute évidence accompli son œuvre.

Dans la chambre principale plongée dans la pénombre, un homme dormait. À ses côtés son épouse, une petite femme bien en chair sommeillait. Elle murmura quelques mots et se colla un peu plus au dos large de son époux. Les nuits étaient froides et elle grelotta quand un courant d'air l'effleura. La fenêtre fut refermée d'une main légère, sans bruit.

Sebastian sourit de découvrir le couple ainsi blotti au creux des draps. Ses yeux étincelèrent de milles feux. Ses pas, aussi légers que ceux des félins qu'il aimait tant, ne provoquèrent pas de bruits. Personne ne remarqua sa présence alors qu'il arpentait la chambre, à la recherche d'indices démontrant sans le moindre doute que l'inspecteur était l'assassin qu'ils recherchaient, lui et le jeune maître. Le majordome fouilla les poches de ses costumes mais ne trouva rien sinon un peu de tabac et une pipe.

Sebastian posa les yeux sur l'inspecteur en chef. La chair flasque de son visage tout jusqu'à sa moustache le répugna. Il n'avait rien de gracieux mais tout du balourd qui, a force de minimiser ses actes, avait réussi à gravir les échelons de la hiérarchie en comptant sur les erreurs des autres.

L'homme, se sentant observé, ouvrit les yeux mais déjà Sebastian n'était plus là. Ses iris parcoururent la chambre et, ne découvrant rien d'anormal, il se rendormit.

À l'intérieur de la demeure, personne ne remarqua la présence du démon qui arpentait les grandes pièces. Le bureau de l'homme était bien rangé et en quelques minutes à peine, Sebastian feuilletta ses papiers. Aucune trace d'un évènement, facture ou d'une chose quelconque pouvant relier le gros homme à l'agression dont la jeune Marie avait été victime. Peut-être le jeune maître s'était-il trompé en le suspectant. En apparence du moins, pour le moment, l'inspecteur était blanc comme neige.

Lorsque Sebastian regagna la maison de son maître, la nuit recouvrait encore la capitale de l'empire britannique.

2 :00 heure sonna. Les églises de Londres firent carillonner leurs cloches, Big Ben aussi s'agita, brisant le silence dans lequel baignait la ville en cette heure aussi avancée de la nuit. Dong, dong, dong. On aurait dit les trompettes célestes sonnant l'heure de la bataille.

Sebastian passa une main dans ses cheveux. Une couche de glace s'y était formée et commença à fondre aussitôt qu'il entra dans la demeure de son maître. L'eau ainsi formée coula dans son cou, imbiba le col de sa chemise et fit naître une moue agacée sur son visage. Au matin, il ferait son rapport au jeune comte mais en attendant, il allait impérativement changer de chemise. Tout comme les chats, il détestait être trempé.

0-0-0-0

L'assassin jeta un coup d'œil dans la rue pour une énième fois. Même si sa prochaine victime ne se doutait de rien, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer tout son plan. Il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur. Sa victime était là, dans la rue, en pleine lumière. L'homme, ne se sachant pas menacé, faisait la cour à une jeune femme se protégeant avec une ombrelle. Celle-ci riait à une plaisanterie qu'il lui racontait.

-Je vous jure que c'était ainsi, mademoiselle.

-Mais bien sûr, monsieur, je vois crois.

L'assassin revit le corps sans vie de la jeune Marie et frissonna involontairement d'excitation. La sensation grisante de savoir qu'il tenait quelqu'un d'autre à sa merci, qu'il était le seul maître de sa destinée, la pensée excitante de voir la peur luire dans son regard… quand il pensait ainsi à ses actes, il ne regrettait pas son geste. Elle allait crier et alerter tout le quartier alors il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de l'éliminer, ce qui au final n'était pas plus mal.

L'homme fit un baisemain à sa compagne et s'éloigna lentement. Il se retourna pour l'observer, bel ange tombé du ciel. Sa taille fine ornée d'un ruban, une ombrelle délicate à la main, elle lui semblait plus que désirable. Il reprit son chemin en sifflotant, ne sachant pas que l'on venait de le prendre en chasse. À quelques coins de rue de là l'attendait son carrosse tiré par deux superbes chevaux blancs comme neige. Son domestique s'inclina et lui ouvrit la portière du fiacre. Il se pencha soudain, croyant apercevoir quelque chose briller sur le sol. Une balle frôla son dos alors qu'il était penché et son domestique hurla de peur. Un trou causé par une balle déparait maintenant le carrosse et son propriétaire s'en était tiré sans blessure car il s'était penché pour ramasser quelque chose sur le sol.

-Ça venait de par-là, monsieur !

Dans la rue, les gens hurlaient de peur.

-Montez, je vous en supplie ! Il faut vous mettre à l'abri !

L'homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et le serviteur sauta sur le siège du cocher avec précipitation. Il lui fallait à tout prix éloigner son maître de là ! Le fouet claqua sur la croupe des chevaux qui se mirent à galoper, effrayés par le geste.

L'assassin jura entre ses dents et rangea prestement son arme sous son manteau. Tournant les talons alors que des cris de terreur se faisaient entendre, il sortit de la ruelle par son extrémité opposée situé dans une rue commerçante bruyante et bondée. Il se fondit rapidement dans la masse criante et grouillante des badauds et disparut.

0-0-0-0

Le comte jeta un coup d'œil par la vitre du carrosse puis se tapit contre les coussins, terrifié à l'idée qu'un autre coup de feu pourrait lui être fatal. La personne qui avait tenté de le tuer ne manquerait peut-être pas son tir une deuxième fois.

-Au poste de police, vite, hurla l'homme.

0-0-0-0

Ciel tapa du pied, attendant avec empressement que Sebastian lui ouvrit la portière. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à autant prendre son temps ? Quand le majordome ouvrit enfin, Ciel lui jeta un regard hautain et s'engouffra à grands pas dans le poste de police sous le regard moqueur de Sebastian.

Les policiers s'écartèrent vivement en voyant le comte entrer d'un pas conquérant dans leurs bureaux. Le second de l'inspecteur-chef Connor tenta de s'interposer mais le regard de Ciel le dissuada d'intervenir. Le gros homme était assis dans son bureau en compagnie d'un visiteur, un comte que Ciel ne connaissait que de vu. Celui-ci semblait complètement affolé et tripotait sans arrêt son chapeau haut de forme entre ses mains. L'inspecteur-chef remarqua aussitôt Ciel et se leva, semblant hors de lui :

-Comte de Phantomhive… sortez de mon bureau immédiatement ! Personne ne vous a donné l'autorisation d'y entrer !

-Je n'ai pas d'autorisation à recevoir de vous, inspecteur-chef. Mes ordres priment sur les vôtres car, voyez-vous, Sa majesté n'est pas satisfaite de votre travail. En deux mois d'enquête vous n'avez rien trouvé, inspecteur. Je ne crois pas que vous vous impliquiez autant que vous le devriez dans cette enquête.

-Comment osez dire une chose pareille sale petit…

L'homme s'étouffait de rage contenu sous le regard satisfait de Ciel et celui effrayé de l'autre comte. Sebastian apparut derrière Ciel et l'inspecteur posa les yeux sur lui. Les mots qu'il allait dire restèrent coincés dans sa gorge sous le regard froid du majordome qui sourit.

-Je crois, monsieur, que mon maître vous avait demandé les rapports concernant les incidents dont ont été victimes les membres de l'aristocratie.

William Connor ouvrit la bouche puis souffla bruyamment de rage avant de lancer un dossier que Sebastian attrapa habilement au vol. Le domestique s'inclina dérisoirement, histoire de se moquer de l'inspecteur qui bouillait toujours de rage. Comment le sale petit vermisseau osait-il venir se moquer de lui dans son bureau avec son sourire suffisant et ses manières doucereuses ? Ciel se tourna vers le visiteur de l'inspecteur, tournant le dos à celui-ci.

-Et maintenant… que vous arrive-t-il, comte Barthew ?

-Je… j'ai été attaqué ! On m'a tiré dessus avec un pistolet !

La voix de l'homme montait dans les aigus sous le coup de la peur intrinsèque qui ne l'avait pas encore quitté.

-Est-ce que vous avez vu votre agresseur ?

-Non ! Pitié faites quelque chose ! Je ne veux pas mourir !

-Est-ce que vous avez déployé des hommes autour de sa demeure, inspecteur ?

-J'allais le faire avant que vous n'arriviez, comte.

-Alors faites. Je veux le compte rendu de son témoignage.

L'inspecteur le lui tendit de mauvaise grâce et se laissa lourdement tomber dans son fauteuil qui grinça.

-Nous partons, Sebastian.

Ciel tourna les talons et sortit suivit par son majordome qui referma la porte du bureau derrière lui. Le comte Barthew n'avait toujours pas bougé, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait entre le jeune comte de Phantomhive et l'inspecteur de la police. Ils semblaient en pleine guerre ouverte et il se demanda si on s'occuperait vraiment de sa sécurité, tellement l'inspecteur semblait furieux de l'intervention du jeune comte.

-Allons voir le lieu du crime.

L'inspection du lieu par Ciel et Sebastian ne donna presque rien. La seule chose qu'ils découvrirent c'est que, à l'endroit où se trouvait le carrosse de la victime lors de l'attaque, on déchiffrait clairement la lettre c gravée sur le pavé. Encore cette lettre C… Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Lorsqu'ils regagnèrent la maison de ville du jeune comte, celui-ci bouillait de rage. Rien d'autre qu'une fichue lettre ! Comment allaient-ils pouvoir résoudre ce cas avec une simple lettre de l'alphabet ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que l'on n'arrive pas à découvrir qui est l'assassin ?

-Calmez-vous, bocchan.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi, Sebastian.

-Vous agissez comme un enfant, bocchan. Ça ne sert à rien de vous énerver.

Le jeune comte ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais ne trouva rien à répliquer alors il finit par s'éloigner de son domestique et lança :

-Il fait froid, va faire du feu.

Il n'avait pas du tout envie de jouer avec Sebastian. Il était le maître et lui le domestique. Que ce stupide démon reste à sa place !

-À vos ordres.

Sebastian sourit devant le silence de son seigneur et maître.

Plus tard ce soir-là, alors que le feu crépitait dans la cheminée, Ciel porta un verre à ses lèvres. Celui-ci était rempli d'un liquide ambré qui miroitait sous la lueur du feu mourant lentement dans la cheminée de pierre du grand salon.

Ciel posa son verre sur un guéridon et porta une main à ses yeux. Il était fatigué. Tellement fatigué. L'enquête n'avançait pas d'un pouce et Sebastian qui continuait à agir avec lui comme avec un enfant qu'on taquine… il commençait à trouver cela très agaçant, voir même frustrant. Il n'était plus le jeune garçon qu'il avait sauvé des ténèbres de la mort mais un homme maintenant mais malgré tout, Sebastian s'obstinait à le traiter comme un enfant capricieux.

Sebastian s'avança et tendit un plateau à son maître. Dessus, un assortiment de confiseries.

Ciel lui fit un geste de la main agacé lui signifiant de le poser quelque part.

-Pourquoi des sucreries Sebastian ? Je ne suis plus un enfant.

Le démon sourit et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, clairement amusé :

-Vous croyez ?

Ciel se leva prestement et fit tomber son verre sur le sol. Le whisky se répandit sur le tapis alors Sebastian se pencha pour essuyer. Ciel ne bougea pas, fixant avec rage le dos de son démoniaque serviteur. Le démon finit par se redresser et sourit en trouvant son jeune maître en train de l'observer l'air clairement hors de lui.

Ciel ne comprenait plus vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi est-ce que Sebastian le mettait toujours dans un tel état de rage, pourquoi est-ce qu'il se surprenait à attendre ce comportement de sa part ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il… trouvait que son sourire, aussi démoniaque fut-il, était presque une récompense ?

Ciel sentit ses joues s'empourprer et se détourna rapidement sous le regard inquisiteur de Sebastian. Le démon sourit, triomphant. Peut-être son jeune maître n'était-il pas si insensible que ça à lui finalement…

Sebastian ramassa le verre sale et alla en chercher un propre. Il le tendit ensuite à son maître qui s'était approché de la cheminée. Celui-ci lui jeta à peine un coup d'œil et reporta son attention sur les flammes. La main gantée de Sebastian frôla son poignet quand il versa le whisky dans son verre et le jeune comte se sentit déglutir difficilement. Le démon remarqua son trouble et sourit. Intéressant… Il se pencha plus près pour verser le liquide ambré et son souffle effleura le cou de Ciel qui se retourna brusquement. Le whisky coula sur sa main. Le jeune comte posa son verre sur le manteau de la cheminée et défia Sebastian du regard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Sebastian ?

-Mais rien, bocchan. Je vous servais.

L'homme, tout sourire, jouait à l'innocent.

Ciel alla se rasseoir dans son fauteuil, de plus en plus énervé et Sebastian lui apporta son verre, resté sur le manteau de la cheminée. Sebastian se pencha un peu trop près de lui, faisant sursauter Ciel qui tourna légèrement la tête. Le domestique sourit avant d'approcher encore davantage son visage du sien. Sebastian semblait ravi du trouble qu'il lisait sur le visage du jeune homme.

Sans que Ciel ait eu le temps d'esquisser un geste, Sebastian posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le jeune comte resta pétrifié de stupeur ce qui n'empêcha pas le majordome de s'enhardir et de glisser une main dans son cou. Le tissu soyeux du gant blanc caressa sa peau, envoyant des frissons dans tout son corps.

Sebastian se dit que c'était moins drôle que prévu étant donné que son maître ne réagissait pas du tout à son contact. Le démon commençait à se redresser quand l'une des mains de Ciel saisit sa cravate, l'empêchant de se redresser complètement. Surpris, le démon observa attentivement l'expression de son maître. Celui-ci sembla totalement perdu durant quelques secondes puis de la détermination illumina ses traits quand il tira le visage de son majordome vers le sien. Sebastian sourit quand Ciel posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le jeune homme n'était pas vraiment expérimenté mais cela n'empêcha pas Sebastian de trouver son étreinte agréable. Quelques baisers échangés avec Élizabeth dans un couloir n'avait pas suffi à lui donner une grande expérience mais ce qu'il n'avait pas en expérience il le compensait par son exigence. Il voulait à tout prix dominer leur baiser, ce que Sebastian trouva particulièrement excitant, lui qui était habitué à tout contrôler.

Lorsque Ciel le relâcha enfin, le jeune comte avait les joues rouges et le souffle court.

-Pourquoi Sebastian ?

Le démon sourit avant de répondre :

-Parce que ça me semblait amusant.

Les yeux du comte étincelèrent de colère.

-Espèce de salopard.

-Est-ce que vous pensez vraiment ce que vous dîtes, bocchan ? J'ai plutôt l'impression que vous avez apprécié ce qu'il vient de se passer.

-Sors d'ici, Sebastian.

-Comme il vous plaira.

Le majordome sortit, laissant dans le salon un jeune comte hors de lui et troublé. Il avait adoré ce qu'il s'était passé, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Ça avait été difficile de relâcher son étreinte sur Sebastian et pourtant, il savait que c'était une très mauvaise idée ce qu'il venait de faire. Il n'avait pas à nourrir d'intérêt pour lui, son domestique, un homme. Il était fiancé à Lizzy après tout.

Ciel resta longtemps dans le salon à fixer les flammes. Sebastian, lui, sourit fièrement. Le jeune maître était tout simplement à croquer quand il rougissait et leur brève étreinte ranimait son désir de lui prendre son âme et si pour ce faire il pouvait aussi obtenir son corps… il serait un démon plus que ravi.

0-0-0-0

Entre ombre et lumière il se balance, le petit funambuliste intrépide mais au final, quel côté choisira-t-il ?

En espérant que votre lecture aura été agréable, Ernia.


	6. Chapitre 6

Bonjour !

Voici donc, en ce vendredi, le chapitre 6 !

Merci à Allen-Zero et à Paprika pour vos reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Paprika : Si mes descriptions te plaisent c'est tant mieux ^^ J'adore faire des descriptions ! Ne t'en fais pas, je continue cette fic ! Je suis très heureuse que cette fic te plaise ! Merci pour avoir pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire.

Droits d'auteur : Black Butler appartient à Yana Toboso.

Rating : T.

Bonne lecture !

0-0-0-0

La fumée rendait l'air irrespirable et le crépitement infernal du brasier empêchaient ses hurlements d'être entendus.

-Okaa-san, otou-san ! Où êtes-vous ? Okaa-san !

Le petit Ciel déambulait dans les décombres enflammés du manoir, recherchant fébrilement ses parents. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester là, c'était dangereux !

Poussant une porte, il entre aperçu un pan d'étoffe de couleur crème…non, d'une jupe couleur crème, celle de sa mère. Le petit garçon hurla de terreur devant tout le sang répandu autour des corps de ses parents et devant les flammes qui commençaient à consumer lentement la pièce. Ciel se dirigea vers le hall en courant, saisi de terreur, et y croisa Tanaka qui lui dit qu'il ne pouvait pas rester là. Il fallait pourtant aider ses parents !

-Bocchan…

Puis une grande main calleuse recouvrit sa bouche. Il cria.

Ciel s'éveilla le cœur battant à tout rompre en poussant un hurlement de peur. Il fut tenté de reculer quand le bougeoir sur sa table de chevet se mit à dégager de la lumière. L'ombre recula peu à peu et la silhouette reconnaissable de Sebastian apparut. Celui-ci se pencha vers son jeune maître, plein de sollicitude.

-Vous allez bien, bocchan ?

Le jeune homme repoussa la main que le démon tendait vers lui, plein de colère à l'idée de s'être donné en spectacle devant lui. Sebastian retira sa main, un semblant de sourire sur ses lèvres pleines.

-Je vais bien, dit Ciel en se levant pour faire quelques pas dans sa chambre. Au dehors il faisait encore nuit mais l'aube commençait à pointer, colorant lentement les nuages. Un peu de rose et de doré commençait à nimber ceux-ci. Le colori s'étendait peu à peu, gagnant du terrain sur les ténèbres nocturnes. Encore un fois, le soleil avait triomphé sur la lune, le jour sur la nuit, la lumière sur les ténèbres.

Ciel se retourna, jaugeant Sebastian du regard. Dans la semi-pénombre il semblait plus maléfique encore qu'en plein jour, comme si sa vraie nature était plus apparente une fois la nuit tombée. Son sourire semblait moqueur.

-Pourquoi souris-tu bêtement, Sebastian ?

-Je me demandais si vous aviez besoin d'un verre de lait chaud pour vous aider à avoir moins peur. Vous sembliez terrifié, bocchan.

Les yeux de Ciel étincelèrent de colère et il serra les dents, tentant de contrôler l'émotion qui le saisissait. C'est d'une voix froide comme la glace qu'il dit :

-Cesse de te moquer de moi, démon. J'ai rêvé à la mort de mes parents. Ça fait des années que ça n'était pas arrivé.

_Peut-être y-a-t'il un lien à faire entre les attaques et la mort de mes parents_, songea soudain Ciel.

Sebastian sembla lire dans ses pensées et dit :

-Je vais revoir le dossier sur la mort de vos parents, bocchan. Peut-être un indice nous a-t-il échappé.

Le jeune comte ne répondit pas, plongé dans ses réflexions. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et Sebastian sortit pour revenir un peu plus tard avec une théière et un service à thé. Le jeune homme prit la tasse que le majordome lui tendait et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Le bleu du ciel contre les flammes de l'enfer. Sebastian finit par baisser les yeux en signe de soumission, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ciel reposa sa tasse et fit un geste à Sebastian qui apporta ses vêtements pour la journée. Ciel se sentit déglutir difficilement quand Sebastian tendit une main pour l'aider à retirer sa chemise de nuit. Allait-il tenter de…non. Le majordome l'aida, comme à son habitude, à enfiler ses vêtements sans le moindre geste déplacé. Quand vint le temps de nouer sa cravate, Ciel écarta pourtant la main de Sebastian, troublé à l'idée qu'il allait être tout près de son visage.

-Je vais le faire.

-Comme vous voudrez, bocchan.

Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux la veille mais Ciel ruminait l'évènement, tentant de se convaincre que ça n'avait été rien de plus que ce que Sebastian avait dit : un jeu, rien qu'un jeu pour voir comment il allait réagir en se faisant embrasser par son domestique. Mais au fond de lui, sans qu'il ne réussisse à l'admettre tout à fait, subsistait un espoir que ce fut plus qu'un jeu, que le démon avait vraiment désiré cet échange entre eux que…ça avait représenté plus pour lui.

_C'est un démon… je ne devrais rien attendre de lui. Il agit pour son propre bénéfice._

Ciel se retourna et dévisagea Sebastian qui s'inclina avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre pour lui. Quand le jeune comte passa près de lui il lui jeta un regard froid, hautain, que Sebastian trouva plutôt amusant.

Ciel mit ses réflexions de côté et se dirigea vers la salle à manger, précédé par Sebastian qui ne put s'empêcher de continuer à sourire triomphalement.

_Il fait comme si ça ne lui avait rien fait…mais le jeu ne fait que commencer. Il tombera, pensa Sebastian._

Le démon ne fit aucune allusion à ce qui s'était passé la veille, surprenant et irritant tour à tour le jeune comte Phantomhive. Et puis, tout compte fait, c'était aussi bien comme ça. Ça n'aurait jamais dû se produire et ne se reproduirait pas. Non, il avait bien des choses à faire et n'avait en aucun cas le temps de se préoccuper d'une chose pareille… Il lui fallait maintenant cadenasser ce souvenir au plus profond de lui-même et l'oublier. Oui, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Sa résolution prise, Ciel se sentit mieux et plus détendu.

0-0-0-0

Sebastian, entendant toquer à la porte de la résidence, se précipita pour ouvrir, un peu agacé que la personne derrière le battant se fasse très insistante. De légers tocs tocs résonnaient pour la cinquième fois quand il ouvrit la porte. Paula, la servante d'Élizabeth se figea et devint rouge comme une tomate bien mûre en découvrant que le majordome venait d'ouvrir la porte et que son poing venait de se poser sur son torse.

-Oh, pardon Sebastian-san.

-Ce n'est rien… bienvenue, Lady Élizabeth, dit le serviteur en s'inclinant respectueusement devant la jeune marquise et sa suivante. Nous ne vous attendions pas aujourd'hui…

-Je voulais voir, Ciel, Sebastian. Est-ce si mal pour une dame de vouloir voir son fiancé ?

-Bien sûr que non, Lady Élizabeth.

Sebastian s'inclina, une main sur son cœur.

La jeune marquise entra et prit la peine d'ôter ses gants de cuir avant de demander, rayonnante, où se trouvait Ciel.

-Il est dans son bureau, mademoiselle. Il travaille sur des rapports concernant la Phantom compagnie.

La jeune femme ne prit pas la peine de s'inquiéter du commentaire de Sebastian sur les activités de son jeune maître et se précipita vers l'étage de la maison dans un tourbillon de jupons colorés. Sebastian se tourna d'un air surpris vers l'escalier et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche quand Paula dit, un sourire contrit aux lèvres :

-Pardonnez-la, Sebastian-san. Elle était tellement impatiente de voir le Comte qu'elle aurait bien pu défoncer la porte si cela lui avait permis de le voir plus vite.

-Je vois… qu'est-ce qui l'amène ici de si bonne heure, Paula ?

-Madame la marquise a décrété qu'il était temps pour elle et Lady Élizabeth de quitter Londres pour la campagne. Nous partons sur les coups de midi alors vous comprendrez que ma maîtresse ne pouvait tarder avant de venir faire ses adieux à votre maître.

-Oui, je comprends. Voudriez-vous une tasse de thé pour vous réchauffer, Paula ? Je ne pense pas que Lady Élizabeth ait besoin de vous avant un moment.

La servante sourit, et, bien qu'un peu embarrassée à l'idée d'être seule avec Sebastian répondit :

-Bien sûr.

Le démon lui indiqua d'un geste gracieux la direction de la cuisine et la jeune femme rougit. Une fois seul dans le hall d'entrée, le démon jeta un coup d'œil en direction de l'escalier et, n'entendant pas son maître hurler contre sa visiteuse impromptue, sourit et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Qui savait donc ce que la jeune Lizzy avait en tête de si bon matin ?

Ciel leva à peine les yeux du rapport financier qu'il lisait en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et, pensant que c'était son domestique qui entrait, laissa une moue agacée s'afficher sur son visage. Les pas feutrés se rapprochèrent de son bureau.

-Sebastian, tu sais que je déteste être dérangé quand je travaille.

-Ce n'est pas Sebastian, Ciel.

Le jeune comte écarquilla légèrement les yeux en levant la tête. Il ne s'attendait certes pas à ce qu'Élizabeth entre dans son bureau. Il se plaqua aussitôt un sourire poli, et un peu forcé, sur les lèvres.

-Lizzy… je ne me rappelle pas avoir prévu de te recevoir aujourd'hui… que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

-Ma mère veut que nous quittions Londres aujourd'hui alors je suis venue te saluer avant mon départ, Ciel. Je trouve cela très dommage que nous n'ayons pas pu nous voir plus souvent durant mon séjour. Moi qui avais tellement de choses à te dire…

La jeune femme soupira et secoua la tête de dépit. Ses boucles d'or, partiellement couvertes par un bonnet, suivirent son mouvement, captant la lumière et donnant l'impression qu'elle était nimbée de lumière dorée.

-J'ai un emploi du temps très chargé, Élizabeth.

-Je sais.

La jeune femme s'avança jusqu'au bureau de Ciel et s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils que le jeune comte réservait à ses visiteurs. Elle croisa les mains sur ses genoux et baissa la tête en se mordant les lèvres.

Voyant cela, Ciel fronça les sourcils.

-Qui a-t-il, Élizabeth ?

-Je…je me demande si un jour nous nous marierons. J'ai déjà 17 ans Ciel, je suis en âge de me marier.

Le comte Phantomhive fronça les sourcils.

-Je sais tout cela, Élizabeth.

Mais où voulait-elle en venir ?

Le jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration et releva la tête, plantant ses yeux verts comme les feuilles dans l'unique œil visible de son fiancé qui trouvait son comportement de plus en plus anormal.

-Ciel… demande-moi officiellement en mariage. Je veux devenir ta femme.

La bouche du jeune comte s'ouvrit légèrement sous le coup de la surprise. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de faire une demande aussi peu orthodoxe. Ce n'était pas à une dame de faire une telle demande !

-Quoi ? Élizabeth, ce n'est pas à toi de proposer une chose semblable ! Pourquoi tant de presse ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Parce que j'ai l'impression que sinon je vais finir par te perdre, Ciel.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, surprenant encore plus Ciel qui ne comprenait pas la réaction de sa fiancée.

-C'est insensé ce que tu dis là ! Nous sommes déjà fiancés, déjà promis l'un à l'autre depuis notre plus jeune âge ! Tu te fais des idées, Lizzy.

La jeune femme sentit son angoisse retomber. Voilà, elle s'en était fait pour rien. Ciel l'aimait après tout, non ? Il n'avait aucune raison de briser leurs fiançailles et d'aller voir ailleurs. Elle était drôle et jolie, et apporterait avec elle une dot considérable ainsi qu'un titre respectable. Oui, elle était le meilleur parti pour lui.

-Nous ne pouvons pas nous marier présentement, Élizabeth. La situation est beaucoup trop instable en ce moment. Une réception donnerait une cible idéale à des gens comme ceux qui sévissent actuellement. Tu as dû entendre parler de quelques incidents, non ?

-Oui…

Elle baissa la tête, comprenant que même si elle insistait, Ciel ne lui ferait pas plus sa demande.

-Comprend que je veux te protéger, Lizzy.

Le jeune comte se leva et contourna son bureau pour venir se poster devant sa fiancée. Il posa une main sur sa joue, lui faisant lever la tête. Ses doigts parcoururent sa peau en de fines caresses, faisant rougir la jeune femme. La bouche entrouverte, le souffle court, elle ne savait plus quoi faire et Ciel trouva cela attendrissant.

_Si belle, si désirable. Aussi fragile qu'un oisillon hors du nid…_

Il se pencha vers elle et son souffle effleura son visage. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, espérant qu'il l'embrasse. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, de la plus douce des façons. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, les caressant doucement des siennes sans la brusquer.

C'était tellement différent de ce qu'il avait expérimenté avec Sebastian… cela semblait tellement…tellement fade aussi. Pourquoi pensait-il à ce moins que rien alors que Lizzy se trouvait avec lui ? Il chassa le démon de ses pensées pour se concentrer sur sa fiancée.

Lizzy était inexpérimentée, certes, mais tellement adorable. Les joues rouges, les yeux brillants, elle cassa leur baiser en entendant des coups retentirent à la porte. La jeune femme se leva précipitamment et se mit à lisser nerveusement sa jupe.

Sebastian et Paula entrèrent. La jeune femme fit une révérence avant de dire :

-Mademoiselle, vôtre mère vient de téléphoner pour vous demander de regagner votre demeure. Elle a décidé de devancer votre départ.

-Bien. Merci, Paula. À plus tard, Ciel. S'il te plaît… sois prudent. Sebastian… prenez bien soin de lui durant mon absence.

-Soyez-en assurée, mademoiselle.

Le majordome s'inclina et regarda les deux femmes sortirent du bureau dont Paula referma la porte. Le jeune comte ne dit rien et retourna s'asseoir derrière son pupitre. Le travail ne se ferait pas tout seul, comme par magie. Et puis, il n'avait pas à discuter de ce qui venait de se passer avec son domestique. Sebastian observa son maître et trouva la situation hautement comique. Pour lui, il n'y avait aucun doute quant à ce qui venait de se passer. En compétition avec Élizabeth… oui, c'était presque hilarant.

0-0-0

Ciel serra rageusement les poings et froissa la feuille de papier qu'il tenait. Pourquoi diable ne cessait-il de penser à…cela ? Cette chose qui n'aurait pas dû se produire. Au lieu de voir Lizzy quand il pensait au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé… il voyait le visage moqueur de Sebastian ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Il devait lui avoir fait quelque chose pour que cela se produise, il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autre explication ! Peu importe à quel point il tentait de ne plus penser à ce qui s'était passé avec son majordome démoniaque, il y repensait inévitablement et ne réussissait pas à totalement oublier ce qui s'était passé malgré la promesse qu'il s'était faite de ne plus y penser. Il en avait assez ! Pourquoi diable pensait-il encore à cela ?

-Teme…qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? rugit le jeune comte, passablement énervé.

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous, bocchan ?

Haussant un sourcil, le démon le dévisageait, ne comprenant pas de quoi son maître l'accusait.

-Pourquoi est-ce que quand je pense à Lizzy je me mets à penser à toi à la place ?

-Mais bocchan, ça me semble très clair à moi.

Sebastian sourit malicieusement et dit, en levant un doigt, l'air professoral :

-Ce sont vos tendances et envies profondes qui s'expriment ainsi. Peut-être aussi est-ce que j'embrasse mieux que la jeune marquise…

-TEME ! Ferme-la !

-Comme vous voudrez, bocchan. Mais pensez à ce que je vous ai dit.

Un encrier vola à travers la pièce mais Sebastian l'évita habilement avant de s'incliner moqueusement.

-Sors immédiatement d'ici, Sebastian !

La majordome sortit du bureau de son jeune maître avec le sourire.

_Le piège se referme. Le doute a été semé dans son esprit. J'ai bien hâte de voir ce qu'il va faire…_

_0-0-0-0_

Tadam ! À suivre ! Vous en pensez quoi ?


	7. Chapitre 7

Bonjour !

Pardon pour ce délai interminable mais mes études sont très prenantes ! Gomen mina-san ! J'aurais plus de temps d'ici deux semaines normalement.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review sur le chapitre 6 de Entre ombre et lumière ! Merci infiniment. C'est en relisant vos reviews que j'ai trouvé l'inspiration pour finir ce chapitre ! J'aurais dû me coucher au lieu d'écrire mais bon… je me suis dit que ça ferait plaisir à plusieurs personnes de voir un nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour votre patience.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Rating : T

Droits d'auteur : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Kuroshitsuji appartiennent à Yana Toboso. Seuls le Comte Barthew et l'Inspecteur-Chef Connor m'appartiennent.

0-0-0-0

Chapitre 7 :

John s'inclina devant Victoria qui lui sourit chaleureusement en retour, maternelle. D'une loyauté indéfectible, le jeune homme n'hésitait pas à se plier en quatre et à se salir pour obéir aux ordres qu'elle lui donnait, ce qui l'attristait et la réjouissait. Elle était heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui pouvoir compter peu importe ce qui pouvait subvenir, mais triste de lui infliger certaines tâches moins…reluisantes. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle faisait faire au Comte de Phantomhive. Chien de garde fidèle, serviteur de l'ombre au passé tragique, Comte noir. Parfois elle aurait aimé confier son fardeau à un autre mais elle savait que lui seul lui obéirait avec diligence et discrétion. Parfois, le destin était bien cruel. Confier cette si lourde tâche à un si jeune homme…

Voyant sa maîtresse plongée dans ses réflexions, John s'éclipsa discrètement pour remplir la mission qu'elle lui avait confié. Son épée battant son flanc, il sortit du palais royal de Buckingham par une porte de service et se mêla à la foule dense autour du populaire monument.

Tâche claire parmi les badauds habillés de couleurs sombres, John marchait à grands pas vers son objectif : la demeure du Comte de Phantomhive.

0-0-0-0

Ciel leva les yeux du rapport financier qu'il était en train de lire, irrité malgré lui de ne pas voir Sebastian revenir avec ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Cela faisait bien 15 minutes qu'il lui avait demandé de lui amener le thé et un goûter sucré. Ce n'était pourtant pas bien compliqué ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien être en train de faire pour que cela lui prenne autant de temps ?

Pourquoi ce démon l'obsédait-il autant en premier lieu ? Pourquoi pensait-il à lui en embrassant Lizzy ? La seule possibilité que Sebastian ait raison quand à ses sentiments pour lui le dégoutait et le… fascinait aussi. Ces mots qu'il lui avait dits …

_-Ce sont vos tendances et envies profondes qui s'expriment ainsi. Peut-être aussi est-ce que j'embrasse mieux que la jeune marquise…_

_-TEME ! Ferme-la !_

_-Comme vous voudrez, bocchan. Mais pensez à ce que je vous ai dit._

Et pour y avoir pensé il y avait pensé depuis que ça c'était produit. Comment un homme tel que lui, le Comte Ciel Phantomhive, pouvait-il être tombé aussi bas ? À force de côtoyer des créatures de l'ombre il était lui-même devenu une créature de l'ombre. Une ombre avec des penchants pour le moins équivoques. Mais après tout, pourquoi cela devait-il le rebuter ? Il n'avait pas d'avenir sur cette terre alors à quoi bon se retenir ? Son sort était scellé depuis le jour où Sebastian avait apposé son sceau sur son œil. Scellé depuis ce jour où toutes ses illusions quant au monde et quant à Dieu avaient volées en fumée dans la douleur et la noirceur d'une cave remplie d'adorateurs d'un culte barbaresque.

Un jour plus ou moins prochain il mourrait, probablement sans descendance et sa famille. Son comportement ne porterait donc jamais ombrage à sa femme ou à sa descendance… pourquoi alors se retiendrait-il de faire des choses comme celle-là ? Comme celle de succomber à la tentation de se rapprocher de son majordome ? Il n'était pas humain de toute façon…et personne n'en saurait jamais rien. Ils étaient seuls dans cette grande maison et personne ne s'étonnait de voir Sebastian le suivre comme son ombre. Où était la borne ? Il était déjà condamné à mourir jeune alors autant faire tout ce qu'il lui chantait… Au moins comme ça il mourrait avec l'impression d'avoir vécu tout ce qu'il avait à vivre dans sa courte vie. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions quant au fait que, bientôt, il aurait à passer de l'autre côté car lui et Sebastian finiraient inévitablement par trouver les gens ayant condamné ses parents à la mort. Où était la différence entre octroyer son âme ou son corps à Sebastian ? Après tout, son corps était lié à son âme, ce n'en était que le réceptacle physique... Quelle était la différence ? Et puis, il se devait d'admettre que Sebastian était beau et qu'il l'intriguait. Comment cela pouvait-il être avec démon ? Déjà, il avait adoré l'embrasser, comment cela serait-il d'aller plus loin ? Que ressentirait-il ?

Quand Sebastian entra enfin dans le bureau de son maître, Ciel lui sembla excessivement calme, lui qui, normalement, voulait que ses heures de goûter soient respectées à la lettre. Le jeune maître se leva en le voyant entrer et l'observa quelques secondes, l'air grave, avant qu'un sourire n'étire ses lèvres. Sebastian s'arrêta près de son bureau et y déposa une tasse et un assortiment de desserts sous le regard scrutateur de Ciel. Cela le fit sourire.

-Dîtes-moi, bocchan, est-ce que j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

-Tais-toi, Sebastian.

Le jeune homme fit un pas vers lui sans que Sebastian ne bouge. Le sourire du démon s'élargit, inscrivant un air conspirateur sur son visage.

-Qui a-t-il, bocchan ?

L'œil visible de Ciel le défia du regard, son cobalt s'assombrissant sous le coup de son courroux.

-Comme si tu ne le savais pas, démon, cracha-t-il, hargneux, en fronçant les sourcils. Ce démon jouait encore avec lui et avec les mots, comme toujours ! Il n'aurait même pas dû en être étonné et y réagir depuis le temps que ce petit jeu durait entre eux.

Sebastian pencha la tête et leva un doigt en une attitude toute professorale, les yeux plissés de malice.

-J'aimerais l'entendre de votre bouche…

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, démon.

Et pourtant, d'une certaine façon, il réagit à sa demande. Ciel combla l'espace entre eux, énervé par l'impertinence de Sebastian, et agrippa le col du majordome qui se laissa faire sans rechigner. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, yeux couleur de braise contre yeux couleur d'océan, tentant de déterminer qui allait prendre l'avantage. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent un instant avec que leurs lèvres le se touchent. Les lèvres de Sebastian étaient chaudes contre les siennes et il remarqua une légère odeur cannelée sur les vêtements du démon, odeur qu'il trouva particulièrement entêtante mais ô combien agréable. Une langue habile quémanda l'entrée de sa bouche. C'était presque mieux que dans son souvenir, réalisa Ciel alors que les mains de Sebastian trouvaient leur chemin vers son dos.

Sebastian laissa une de ses mains dériver sur le corps de son maître, effleurant ses côtes et son dos. Ciel laissa finalement échapper un soupir de bien-être qu'il tentait de refouler. Peine perdue. C'était trop…trop… Cela dépassait ses espérances. Il avait l'impression que son sang bouillait dans ses veines et qu'il n'était plus que sensations. C'était comme si une barrière avait cédée en lui, qu'un flot de sentiments et de désirs jusque là enfouit l'envahissait, raflant tout sur leurs passages. Sebastian décolla ses lèvres des siennes afin de les poser dans son cou.

Un faible bruit se fit entendre, attirant l'attention de Sebastian, comme le chuintement d'une porte que l'on referme. Du bruit retentit bientôt dans l'escalier et une bordée d'injure monta aux lèvres du comte qui réalisa soudain qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans sa maison ! Le bruit s'amplifiait et bientôt on distingua le bruit de bottes montant l'escalier. Qui avait donc osé entrer sans invitation dans la demeure d'un Comte ? Ciel mit ses mains sur les épaules de son majordome, tentant de le repousser loin de lui. Sebastian ne bougea pas et Ciel devina qu'un autre de ses sourires ornait ses lèvres alors qu'il réfléchissait à sa prochaine action. Laisserait-il le jeune maître sombrer dans l'embarras devant son visiteur impromptu ?

-Sebastian…

Le démon pouffa de rire et lui dit à l'oreille :

-Seriez-vous donc gêné que l'on nous trouve dans cette position, bocchan ?

-Tais-toi et lâche-moi.

Sebastian se redressa lentement sans toutefois retirer ses mains de sur son corps et Ciel sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Pour qui se prenait-il donc ? Les pas s'arrêtèrent devant la porte du bureau et, au dernier moment, Sebastian fit quelques pas en arrière et se pencha sur son chariot, comme si de rien n'était. La porte s'ouvrit en grand sur John qui sourit joyeusement, sans remarquer la coloration des joues du Comte qui s'éloigna imperceptiblement de son domestique.

-Vous voilà enfin, hakushaku!

-Que faites-vous ici sans avoir été invité à entrer ? attaqua Ciel, maintenant de fort méchante humeur. Comment ce type, aussi important aux yeux de la Reine fut-il, s'était-il permis d'entrer chez lui sans invitation ?

John regarda le maître et son domestique tour à tour, tentant de déterminer pourquoi il était aussi mal reçu par le jeune comte.

-Est-ce que je vous dérange ? Le jeune majordome hésita, incertain. Le comte semblait assez contrarié par son arrivée. Vous semblez…

Sebastian fit un geste de la main, lui coupant la parole.

-Bien sûr que non, John-san, vous ne dérangez pas mon maître, dit Sebastian avec un sourire qu'il adressa à son maître. C'est simplement que le jeune maître déteste être surpris…

Ciel défia son majordome du regard d'ajouter quelque chose. Le démon sourit mais ne dit rien puis redevient sérieux en s'adressant à l'aide de la Reine :

-Vous comprenez que c'est un peu inopportun que d'entrer comme ça dans son bureau, n'est-ce pas, John-san ?

-Oh, oui…La porte n'était pas fermée à clé et comme personne ne répondait, je me suis permis d'entrer… Il fait un froid glacial à l'extérieur.

-Vous auriez aussi bien pu entrer dans la salle de bain de mon maître, vous savez ? Et je crois que nous nous entendons tous pour dire que nous ne voulons pas qu'une chose comme ça se produise, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, ça aurait été…regrettable.

Le majordome de la reine passa sa main dans ses courts cheveux blonds, un air gêné sur son visage. Enfin, sur la partie de son visage qui n'était pas cachée par ses lunettes d'aviateurs aux verres noirs.

-Oui.

Sebastian sourit à John qui se sentit intimidé sous son regard. Son sourire resplendissant était trop… resplendissant justement pour être vrai. Autant ne pas trainer pour délivrer le message de Sa Majesté, l'atmosphère autour de lui était presque électrique et cela le mit mal à l'aise. Il reprit contenance et dit, l'air grave :

-Phantomhive hakushaku, Sa Majesté souhaite savoir où en sont vos investigations au sujet des incidents impliquant des membres de la noblesse.

Ciel leva la tête vers le plafond, semblant y chercher une réponse et dit finalement :

-Nous n'avons pas encore trouvé le coupable mais nous creusons la question. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que nous ne le démasquions. Sa majesté peut dormir sur ses deux oreilles, il sera bientôt hors d'état de nuire.

Sebastian jeta un regard à son maître avant d'ajouter, tout en préparant le thé :

-Les deux incidents ne sont, pour le moment, reliés que par le fait qu'ils impliquaient des gens de la noblesse. On ne peut pas dire que le motus operandi est le même puisque Mlle de Richmond a été possiblement tuée à l'arme blanche et le Comte Barthew a été visé par une arme à feu. J'ai par contre appris quelques faits intéressants : le père de Mlle de Richmond avait contracté plusieurs dettes qu'il n'avait pas remboursées. Pour le moment je ne peux pas dire la même chose du Comte Barthew mais je creuse cette piste…la seule chose qui concorde entre ces deux évènements c'est le fait que l'enquête a été confiée à la même équipe d'enquêteurs, celle de l'Inspecteur-chef Connor.

Ciel fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Sebastian ne lui avait-il rient dit ? La colère fit se crisper ses lèvres et l'un de ses poings se serra.

-Peut-être tenons-nous là le coupable… dit John en se tapotant pensivement les lèvres d'un index. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait vu les énormes lunettes cachant ses yeux. Bien, je transmettrais votre réponse à la Reine. Je reviendrais dans quelques jours pour voir où en est votre enquête et vous transmettre d'autres directives si elle le juge opportun.

L'aide de la Reine tourna les talons, son épée battant sa hanche. Durant toute la durée de son interrogatoire il avait gardé ses lunettes d'aviateur, ce que Ciel avait toujours trouvé un peu bizarre chez le jeune homme, mais bon, si la Reine le lui permettait, il n'allait certes pas dire quelque chose…

Sebastian rit quand la porte se referma, ce qui énerva encore plus Ciel. Celui-ci se rassit derrière son bureau en fusillant du regard son domestique.

-Ferme-là, démon ! Ne me cache plus jamais de détails concernant une mission ! Pourquoi ne m'avais-tu rien dit ?

-Vous venez de me dire de me taire, bocchan…

-Teme, parle !

-Je l'ai appris juste avant de monter vous voir avec le thé et comme vous ne me sembliez pas vouloir discuter et bien je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous le dire.

Un silence tendu suivit ses paroles. Sebastian venait de marquer un point, il n'y avait pas de doutes là-dessus. Il avait tout fait sauf discuter avec lui.

Un sourire continua à flotter sur les lèvres sensuelles du démon. Sourire qui ne quitta pas ses lèvres devant le silence qui suivit sa déclaration

Intéressant, oh oui, c'était très intéressant. La façon dont le jeune comte s'était presque jetée sur lui était presque adorable... Il savait que ça allait arriver et n'attendait que cela depuis déjà un moment mais il attendait ce moment avec une impatience croissante. Il s'était certes délecté de le voir troublé en sa présence et de le troubler mais il n'était pas malheureux que les choses évoluent un peu. Ce n'en serait que plus intéressant.

Ses yeux prirent brièvement la couleur du rubis sous la pensée que Ciel était totalement à sa merci, et qu'il ne l'avait juste pas encore réalisé. Le jeune comte ne l'avait juste pas encore réalisé. Son corps, en plus de son âme, seraient siens.

Sebastian servit son thé à Ciel qui fit comme si rien ne s'était passé plus tôt. Il déciderait quand ils continueraient cette discussion pour le moins…intéressante. Il était le maître après tout, et non pas ce démon de majordome.

0-0-0-0

Des cris retentirent en plein cœur de la nuit, réveillant un homme qui s'assit brusquement dans son lit. S'agissait-il d'un songe un peu trop réel ? Les cris retentirent à nouveau, lui prouvant qu'ils n'avaient pas été poussés dans son rêve. Maintenant pleinement réveillé, l'homme enfila ses bottes et se précipita en courant vers la seule petite fenêtre de sa maison. Là-dehors, des flammes léchaient les murs d'une maison de pierre.

0-0-0-0

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? À bientôt ! Ernia


	8. Incendie

Bonjour tout le monde !

Merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews sur les chapitres précédents d'Entre ombre et lumière ! Cela me donne du courage pour écrire la suite et pour passer au travers des dernières semaines de ma session universitaire. Il est plus de 1h30 du matin chez moi au moment où j'écris ces lignes alors dîtes merci au moment de détente que je me suis accordée pour terminer ce chapitre !

Pardon pour ce délai de près de 6 semaines mais mon horaire est extrêmement chargé. D'ici deux semaines ce sera les vacances alors j'aurai plus de temps pour écrire. Merci de votre patience !

Pour vous faire patienter et pour vous remercier de vos très nombreuses reviews, voici un petit chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous fera plaisir.

Bonne lecture !

Rating : T.

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Yana Toboso sauf les personnages de William Connor, Mary de Richmond et quelques autres comme le Comte Barthew.

Chapitre 8 :

Le policier enleva son casque et frotta la mince masse de cheveux qui lui recouvrait la tête. Horrible, c'était tout simplement horrible ce qui venait de se produire. Un incendie aussi fulgurant dans une maison de la noblesse… les occupants n'avaient eu aucune chance. La fumée s'échappant toujours des décombres le fit tousser. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche pour en couvrir son nez et leva des yeux larmoyants vers le ciel bleu radieux. C'était presque cruel qu'il fasse aussi beau alors que des gens étaient morts de façon tragique.

Au loin, l'officier de police aperçut l'inspecteur-chef Connor. Le vieux renard était arrivé après que l'incendie soit éteint, prenant tout son temps avant de se présenter sur sa scène de crime parce que les victimes étaient déjà mortes. Tant de paresse et pourtant il était Inspecteur en chef… comment une telle aberration était-elle possible ? L'officier jeta un autre coup d'œil aux décombres et se décida à aller faire son rapport à l'inspecteur avant que celui-ci le fustige sur sa lenteur. Il s'approcha vivement du gros homme pour lui faire son rapport. Comme il avait hâte de quitter cette scène de crime !

L'inspecteur se tourna vers lui en le voyant approcher et fronça les sourcils. L'officier de police se sentit comme un insecte sous le regard que Connor posait sur lui. Intimidé, le policier ouvrit la bouche et dit rapidement :

-Il n'y a aucun survivant, Inspecteur. Le feu a dévoré l'intérieur de la maison et la fumée a dû asphyxier les occupants en quelques minutes à peine. Les voisins n'ont rien vu d'inhabituel dans le secteur avant que les flammes ne prennent. On vient de retrouver les corps…vous devriez venir voir par vous-même…mais ce n'est pas beau à voir.

-Je vois.

L'inspecteur-chef balaya la scène du regard et le rouge de la rage lui monta au visage en apercevant deux hommes, n'étant pas des policiers, en plein centre de sa scène de crime. Ceux-là… il allait les réduire en bouilli un de ces jours ! Que faisaient-ils encore là ? Encore en train de fouiner dans des endroits où il n'avait rien à faire, ce petit blaireau impertinent…un jour il l'écraserait sous sa botte ce petit vermisseau impertinent. Comment pouvait-il autant lui manquer de respect à son âge !

-Ce fichu Comte… qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore là ? Ce sale gamin prétentieux… marmonna l'inspecteur en en se dirigeant droit sur lui. Il l'avait dans son collimateur celui-là. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Est-ce qu'il était en train de faire déplacer quelque chose par ses hommes ? Oui, il ne rêvait pas il leur faisait déplacer une poutre noircie par le feu ! Parce qu'il était noble il se croyait tout permis ou quoi ? C'était sa scène de crime nom d'un chien ! L'enfer gèlerait avant qu'il ne laisse le Comte Phantomhive faire la loi sur ses scènes de crimes !

Les pas de l'inspecteur se précipitèrent et devinrent plus pesants sous l'effet de sa rage. Son teint clair avait, lui, pris la couleur d'un homard bien cuit et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Ciel se retourna en entendant des pas se rapprocher de lui en même temps que le bruit d'une respiration hachée par l'effort. Et voilà que le gros lourdaud l'avait vu… Sebastian se plaça légèrement en retrait, un pas derrière Ciel pour pouvoir observer l'affrontement entre son maître et l'inspecteur-chef Connor. Ça promettait d'être mémorable. Son jeune maître détestait presque autant le gros homme que celui-ci le détestait. Détester… non, il le dédaignait du haut de son haut rang social comme le crapaud qu'il était.

L'inspecteur s'arrêta à quelques pas du jeune Comte, la fureur peinte en grandes lettres sur son visage, donnant à ses traits un air presque caricatural. L'homme inspira profondément et jappa plus qu'il ne dit, son ton lourd de colère contenue :

-Comte Phantomhive… que faites-vous ici ? Les gens tels que vous n'ont rien à faire sur les scènes de crime à ce que je sache.

-Et comment savez-vous cela, monsieur ?

Un sourire suffisant se mit à flotter sur les lèvres du Comte. Il voulait jouer à ça ? Il perdrait à coup sûr car il était un as en ce qui avait trait au snobisme hautain. On ne tentait impunément pas de lui dicter sa conduite, à lui, Ciel Phantomhive.

-Comment quelqu'un tel que _vous_, peut-il donc savoir ce que doit et ne doit pas faire, peut et ne peut pas faire un Comte, _monsieur_ Connor ? Je me demande bien comment vous savez des choses semblables…

-Ne jouez pas au plus malin avec moi, jeune homme.

La canne de Ciel claqua sur le sol et son unique œil visible se mit à briller de rage alors que ses lèvres prenaient une expression amère.

-Sommes-nous devenus familiers, monsieur ? Comment osez-vous vous adressez à moi comme si j'étais de la même classe sociale que vous ! Je suis Comte et vous n'êtes qu'un homme du peuple, monsieur !

Le sale petit prétentieux ! Comment osait-il s'adresser à un homme de son âge sur ce ton pédant ! Il avait bien beau être Comte, il n'en restait pas moins un jeune homme de 17 ans à peine !

De rouge, le teint de l'inspecteur devint violacé. S'il ne s'était pas retenu il lui aurait bien sauté à la gorge tel un chien enragé et il aurait déchiqueté de ses mains son sourire suffisant. Ciel l'observait, un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres, savourant la colère de son vis-à-vis. Il plongea une main dans sa veste et en retira une enveloppe ornée d'un sceau de cire rouge qu'il tendit à l'homme devant lui. Sur la cire, on distinguait distinctement les armoiries de la Reine, le lion et la licorne couronnés entourant, à gauche et à droite une couronne surplombant un blason sous lequel on apercevait une devise : Dieu et mon droit. Le blason de la monarchie anglaise. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible sur l'expéditeur.

Connor sentit sa bouche se dessécher.

-Qu'est-ce ? osa-t-il finalement demander, n'osant pas prendre entre ses mains l'enveloppe, comme si celle-ci allait lui brûler paumes et doigts.

-Une lettre prouvant ma légitimité dans cette enquête, inspecteur. Lisez.

L'inspecteur tendit vivement les doigts, l'angoisse étreignant son cœur, faisant trembler ses mains. Le papier épais lui sembla terriblement lourd alors qu'il décachetait l'enveloppe et en sortait un feuillet blanc comme neige.

L'homme se sentit vaciller en lisant le contenu de la missive.

_Londres, le 8__e__ jour du 2__e__ mois de l'année 1891,_

_Par la présente, Sa Majesté la Reine Victoria d'Angleterre autorise le Comte Ciel Phantomhive à enquêter sur tous les attentats et crimes contre la Noblesse Britannique passé et à venir. Par la présente, il est aussi autorisé à mener à sa discrétion toutes les investigations auquel il jugera utile de procéder dans ses fonctions de serviteur de l'État. _

_La présente a été rédigée par John Brown,_

_Secrétaire particulier de Son Altesse Royale la Reine Victoria d'Angleterre._

William Connor sentit le souffle lui manquer en comprenant toute la portée de la missive royale : le Comte avait maintenant toutes les prérogatives possibles afin de mettre son nez dans ses enquêtes ainsi que dans ses dossiers administratifs.

-Vous comprenez bien maintenant, du moins, je l'espère pour vous, que nous ne sommes pas faits de la même essence, Inspecteur-Chef ? Je suis mandaté par Sa Majesté pour découvrir qui est l'individu derrière tous les crimes perpétrés à l'égard de la noblesse de notre beau pays et je n'ai pas l'intention de faillir à ma mission. Alors, soyez gentil et évitez donc de faire des bourdes et de compromettre mon enquête.

Ciel lui retira le précieux document que Connor tenait toujours, stupéfait, et le rangea dans son manteau, un sourire satisfait ornant ses lèvres pleines.

-Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai une scène de crime à analyser. Bonne journée à vous.

La salutation du comte sonnait horriblement fausse, surtout vu le sourire qui avait incurvé le coin de ses lèvres. Il semblait extrêmement satisfait de lui faire un pied de nez en lui jetant au visage une missive royale. Comment cela était-il possible ?

Sebastian s'autorisa un sourire satisfait quand son maître tourna les talons afin de s'éloigner de l'inspecteur-chef toujours tétanisé par la surprise et l'incompréhension. Voir même peut-être de l'horreur face à sa nouvelle situation… supplanté par un jeune homme de 17 ans dans ses fonctions d'enquêteur pour des affaires de meurtres et d'agressions… Il aurait vraiment tout vu durant sa carrière.

Ciel laissa son regard errer sur les décombres les entourant, évaluant l'ampleur du désastre et tentant de comprendre ce qui était arrivé. Pourquoi est-ce que personne n'avait rien vu ? Une maison de la noblesse rasée par le feu et personne n'avait rien vu… comment cela était-il possible ? Et les occupants n'avaient pas eu de chances de s'en sortir. Le feu avait été tellement vivace que seules quelques parties de la structure tenaient encore debout, menaçant à tout moment de s'effondrer en ensevelissant les enquêteurs.

-Cesse de traîner, Sebastian, nous avons beaucoup à faire. Viens donc voir ce qui s'est produit ici, dit Ciel en s'arrêtant près de la partie de la maison qu'avait le plus ravagé les flammes.

-Oui, bocchan.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il s'est passé ici ?

Sebastian prit quelques secondes pour observer autour de lui en plissant les yeux, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Sur le sol, des traces plus sombres donnaient l'impression que certaines parties avaient plus brûlées que d'autres, comme si les flammes avaient d'abord enflammées le plancher avant de s'attaquer aux murs puis au toit.

-Je dirais que l'on a probablement allumé les rideaux pendants aux fenêtres et versé un liquide inflammable sur le sol qu'on a ensuite allumé et que de là, le feu se serait propagé aux tapis et aux tentures.

-Oui, cela ferait sens. Je suis certain que tout ceci, dit Ciel en englobant la scène d'un grand geste du bras, n'est pas d'origine accidentelle.

Sebastian hocha la tête.

-À ton avis, est-ce que les victimes étaient encore vivantes quand l'incendie s'est déclaré ?

-Probablement, répondit le majordome en s'approchant d'un corps sans vie, effondré dans ce qui avait été un couloir reliant la salle à manger et le salon.

Le démon s'accroupit près du corps. Celui-ci avait été gravement endommagé par le feu. Le corps était recroquevillé, ses mains ressemblant maintenant à des serres. Les cheveux de la victime s'étaient aussi enflammés, de même que ses vêtements dont il ne restait que des résidus calcinés. Il était impossible de dire si la victime était un homme ou une femme mais il ne faisait aucun doute que sa mort avait été extrêmement douloureuse et effrayante. Mais il y avait une chose de sûr : vu la taille, le corps était celui d'un enfant, probablement celui d'une petite fille. Près de la jeune victime, une chaussure d'enfant, indéniablement féminine, gisait sur le sol, probablement tombée de son pied alors qu'elle tentait de fuir les flammes. Ciel sentit son cœur se serrer devant le petit corps torturé. Comment pouvait-on faire une chose pareille à une enfant ?

-Qui aurait pu faire une chose pareille à ton avis, Sebastian ? demanda Ciel en détachant difficilement son regard du spectacle déchirant qui s'étalait sous ses yeux, la rage au cœur.

Sebastian leva la tête vers le ciel et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, prenant le temps de sentir l'énergie de la scène. Il les rouvrit finalement et dit, l'air presque ennuyé :

-Il doit s'agir d'un humain car je ne sens ici aucune intervention démoniaque, ni même angélique. Il n'y a rien qui porte à croire que ce crime n'a pas été provoqué par un humain tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire, bocchan, dit Sebastian en se relevant. Le démon épousseta son manteau. Il n'aimait pas être sale après tout. Je ne sens même pas l'aura d'un shinigami planer sur la scène.

Ciel réfléchit un moment aux déclarations de son majordome, envisageant qu'il ait raison.

Les deux hommes continuèrent leur exploration de la scène et découvrirent ainsi deux autres victimes, probablement les parents de l'enfant trouvée en premier. Pas trace des serviteurs de la demeure.

Ils revinrent finalement dans la première pièce, sans avoir trouvé quelque chose pouvant faire avancer leur enquête. Le comte leva sa canne et désigna deux policiers puis dit d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique :

-Emballez les corps.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent quelques secondes, surpris de recevoir un tel ordre de la part de quelqu'un d'autre que l'inspecteur, mais obtempérèrent en voyant celui hocher la tête à contrecœur puis tourner les talons en les apercevant indécis devant la requête qui leur était faite. Ils revinrent quelques minutes plus tard sans plus se poser de questions avec un brancard et un drap blanc. Leurs visages devinrent livides lorsqu'ils posèrent les yeux sur le cadavre racorni à forme vaguement humaine. On aurait dit une momie. La peau était noire comme la suie et dessinait clairement tous les contours des os. Les dents, privées de gencives, semblaient d'autant plus blanches.

Ciel observa tout le travail des deux hommes en fronçant les sourcils jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'éloignent, emportant le corps avec eux. Son regard vola sur la scène, tentant de comprendre exactement ce qui était arrivé.

Sebastian ne fit pas de commentaire. Il se pencha à nouveau, observant le sol. Se trompait-il ou y avait-il quelque chose de gravé dans le sol de bois ? Haute d'environ 15 centimètres, la lettre C ornait le plancher, encavée dans les planches de chêne, comme si elle y avait été gravée par une lame. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'une forme aussi régulière était intentionnelle et pas l'œuvre du feu. Il fit le rapprochement avec quelque chose qu'il avait vu sur une autre scène de crime. Alors le C qu'il avait cru voir, gravé dans l'une des dalles près de l'endroit où la jeune Mary de Richmond avait été retrouvée morte… peut-être n'était-ce pas une coïncidence ! Il pouvait bien s'agir de la signature du tueur… mais dans quel but ? Comment choisissait-il ses victimes ? Pourquoi un C ? Le majordome fit part de sa découverte à son maître qui l'écouta sans broncher, réfléchissant à ce que cela impliquait pour son enquête.

-Alors il n'y a peut-être qu'un seul tueur.

-C'est probable, bocchan. Soit il y a un seul tueur, soit ils sont plusieurs et ils utilisent le même signe mais cela m'apparait peu plausible.

-Bien.

Les deux hommes finirent leur tour de la scène et, ne découvrant rien de plus, décidèrent de regagner la maison de ville du Comte. Ciel fit un signe de la main ironique à l'inspecteur Connor en regagnant son carrosse, qui devint mauve et serra les poings, probablement de rage, sous le regard satisfait du jeune comte. Alors que Sebastian lui ouvrait la portière de l'attelage, Ciel dit, fixant son œil dans ceux de son majordome démoniaque :

-Trouve qui a fait ça, Sebastian. Je n'accepterais pas un échec.

-Oui, bocchan.

Le jeune homme s'assit sur le siège de cuir et la portière se referma doucement. Un poids fit légèrement vaciller le carrosse alors que Sebastian sautait adroitement sur le siège du cocher. Le véhicule s'ébranla lentement, les sabots des chevaux claquant sur le dallage, renvoyant un sinistre écho.

Ciel tourna son regard vers l'extérieur, tentant de comprendre l'énigme que représentait le meurtre d'une famille de moyenne noblesse. Qu'avaient-ils faits, ou pas, pour être assassinés de cette façon ? Si on comptait l'agression au fusil dont avait victime le Comte Barthew, le tueur avait maintenant 5 victimes à son actif, dont 4 étaient mortes. Qui était-il donc ? Le mystère s'intensifiait encore, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi et cela le mettait en colère. Il détestait être dans l'ignorance alors il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour trouver la vérité. Il n'était pas dit qu'un Phantomhive échouerait dans la mission qu'on lui avait confiée. Il trouverait la vérité, même si pour cela il devait broyer des gens sous sa botte et mettre à sac le bureau de l'inspecteur.

Il fronça les sourcils et se dit que l'inspecteur était probablement aussi incompétent que gros. Peu importe, il trouverait la réponse à ce mystère et tenterait, coûte que coûte d'empêcher d'autres drames.

Sebastian sourit en se disant que son maître n'abandonnerait pas facilement son enquête et que cela était bien l'une des choses qu'il admirait chez lui : sa ténacité, assortie à un caractère autoritaire et inflexible. À eux deux, le tueur n'avait qu'à bien se tenir car bientôt, il tomberait et ils en profiteraient pour le coincer. Il adorait ce jeu de chat et de souris. Cela le comblait d'aise, car pour lui, un démon, cela était une atmosphère très agréable. Ne se délectait-il pas, après tout, d'âmes et de crimes humains ?

_Danse, oh oui danse petite souris, danse autant que tu le peux car bientôt, très bientôt… Squick ! Ta tête tombera ! Le chat n'est pas loin, petite souris, alors méfie-toi. Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent, mais le chat te surprendra…_

Caché dans l'ombre d'une venelle, une silhouette regarda s'éloigner l'attelage du Comte en souriant. Un coup de vent fit voleter les pans de son manteau qu'une main raide plaqua contre son corps. La silhouette enfonça son couvre-chef plus profondément sur sa tête et s'éloigna. Il y avait encore beaucoup à faire.

0-0-0-0

Alors ? Que pensez-vous de cette suite ? Plus de yaoi prochainement, ne vous en faîtes pas ! Une review ? Bonne journée ! Ernia


	9. La fête partie 1

Bonjour à tous !

En cette presque veille de Noël voici la première partie du chapitre 9 d'Entre ombre et lumière où vous aurez le plaisir de retrouver Ciel et Sebastian. ^_^

Pardonnez le délai mais, comme certaines personnes le savent, ma vie n'a pas été des plus roses dernièrement alors j'ai dû remettre mes publications à plus tard. (Pour mon plus grand désarroi). Certes cette partie est courte mais je voulais pouvoir poster quelque chose avant Noël !

Bonne lecture ! À dans quelques jours pour la suite !

Ernia

Rating : T.

Droits d'auteur : Yana Toboso.

Chapitre 9 partie 1 : La fête

_Until the final call I'll act as your knight, My Lord._

Il faisait froid dans la demeure de ville du Comte de Phantomhive. Le froid montait des planchers, rendant l'air glacial dans la demeure, donnant l'impression à Ciel que les murs et planchers étaient troués comme un morceau de fromage suisse. Ciel frotta ses mains ensemble et se pencha en avant, espérant ainsi mieux sentir la chaleur émanant du grand foyer, rempli de bûches, trônant dans le grand salon de sa demeure. Une grosse flambée avait brûlée toute la journée et il avait toujours l'impression que le froid pénétrait ses os aussi surement qu'un poison. Alors qu'il maudissait l'hiver anglais en grinçant des dents, Sebastian apparut à ses côtés, un plateau d'argent entre les mains.

Le majordome démoniaque lui présenta une coupe de thé chaud que le jeune comte prit entre ses mains, savourant malgré lui le contact bienfaisant de la faïence brûlante contre sa peau froide comme la mort. Ciel sirota une gorgée de sa tasse, perdu dans ses pensées. Le silence s'épaissit. Sebastian le rompit finalement, un fin sourire aux lèvres, moqueur.

-La reine veut que vous organisiez un bal pour la noblesse, dit Sebastian en ajoutant une bûche dans l'âtre.

Le silence se réinstalla sans que l'héritier Phantomhive n'ait décroché un mot, disséquant la phrase prononcée par son domestique.

Ciel se renfrogna et se laissa finalement aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Dans l'âtre, les bûches brûlaient joyeusement en crépitant, seul son audible dans le salon depuis l'annonce de Sebastian.

-Je déteste jouer au courtisan, finit par dire Ciel, de fort méchante humeur.

Sebastian pencha la tête de côté et dit mielleusement, comme on expliquerait les choses de la vie à un enfant capricieux :

-Je sais, bocchan, mais on ne peut ignorer la demande de la reine. De plus, cela me semble être une bonne idée car si le meurtrier est bel et bien l'un des nobles et bien… peut-être que nous pourrons le coincer alors que le plus fin gratin sera réuni. Ici, chez vous, bocchan.

Sebastian sourit et des éclats d'ambre étincelèrent dans son regard rouge comme la braise.

-Et durant ce temps-là je devrais me coltiner tous mes pairs, plus insupportables les uns que les autres, dit Ciel en faisant la moue.

Il pencha le regard vers sa tasse et se mit à la faire tourner entre ses mains, observant le liquide ambré y tourbillonner, emprisonné par les rebords de fine porcelaine.

-Vous êtes déjà aigri, à vôtre âge, bocchan ? Vous êtes pourtant un gamin pour nombre de ces sieurs… vous vous comportez comme un enfant a qui on impose de manger les aliments qu'il n'aime pas.

Le jeune comte releva la tête, plongeant son regard rageur dans celui de son domestique.

-Cesse de me comparer à un enfant, Sebastian. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je n'en suis plus un, démon impudent.

Le regard de Ciel devint plus foncé sous le coup de sa colère. Son unique œil visible brillait de colère, son iris normalement bleu océan ressemblant à un gouffre sans fond.

-Pourquoi persistes-tu à me traiter comme un gamin ?

-Mais parce que vous en êtes un, bocchan, malgré tous les beaux atours que vous arborez et le fait que vous ayez grandi…

-Impertinent. Je ne te permets pas de me parler comme tu le fais.

Ses jointures blanchirent, serrant sa tasse presque à l'en faire éclater. La porcelaine lui brûlait la peau mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Ce petit jeu entre eux… cela le faisait fulminer à chaque fois, sachant que son démon de domestique, prenait un malin plaisir à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Pourquoi y réagissait-il encore ?

-Seriez-vous vexé ? demanda le démon, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres.

Ciel se contenta de tourner la tête sans répondre, ne voulant pas s'engager dans une autre joute verbale avec son majordome. Il commençait à en avoir assez de ses petites piques. Cela l'énervait au plus haut point.

-Ferme-la, Sebastian. J'en ai plus qu'assez de t'entendre.

Le démon sourit et dit en plissant les yeux, un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres pleines :

-Oui, bocchan.

Ciel se renfrogna en se disant que le démon avait encore gagné. Il avait, encore une fois, obtenu le dernier mot dans leurs joutes verbales.

0-0-0-0-0

La demeure du comte de Phantomhive bruissait du bruit de centaines de voix. Ses fenêtres étaient toutes illuminées, lui donnant l'air d'une immense boîte recouverte de décorations.

Dans le grand salon, les gentils hommes faisaient virevolter les dames. Celles-ci, vêtues de longues robes jouaient les coquettes en jouant de leurs éventails brodés, l'une se cachant le visage, l'autre riant derrière, laissant entrevoir ses yeux brillants d'amusement.

Au milieu de tout ce beau monde, une multitude de serviteurs déambulaient avec des coupes de champagne ou de vins raffinés.

Assis en bordure de la salle, Ciel observait ses invités, une coupe encore pleine à la main. Il ne voulait pas diminuer ses capacités de jugement, pas alors qu'un assassin avait des chances de se trouver dans sa demeure, caché au milieu de ses invités.

Les dames virevoltaient au bras de leurs cavaliers, les longues traînes de leurs robes tournoyant dans leur sillage, leur donnant l'air de fleurs aux larges corolles. Des fleurs de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, certaines bleues, d'autres violettes et de toutes les nuances possibles. Mais une couleur manquait dans cette assemblée, se dit Ciel. Le rouge passion. Le rouge de l'amaryllis en fleur. Le rouge qu'arborait toujours Madam Red en toutes les occasions. En ce jour de fête, il regrettait son absence, sa compagnie même si, il le savait, elle aurait été entourée d'une nuée d'admirateurs. Mais quand même, plusieurs années après son décès il le regrettait. Elle avait été certes une tueuse, mais elle avait toujours été bonne pour lui, même jusqu'au jour de sa mort où elle n'avait pas réussi à lui enlever la vie. Ciel soupira et rajusta son cache-œil, une expression lasse sur son visage fier.

Il se mit à faire tourner sa coupe de champagne entre ses mains, observant les bulles tournoyer dans le liquide couleur d'or. Le jeune comte porta le verre à sa bouche et en aspira une gorgée. Soupirant, il posa la coupe et continua à observer les convives dans la salle, les trouvant tous plus insignifiants les uns que les autres. Tranchant parmi les invités habillés de toutes les couleurs se trouvait Sebastian, un plateau de victuailles à la main et discutant avec une vieille dame vêtue d'une robe bleue ornée de dentelle et de manches gigots. Il rit à une plaisanterie et se pencha, pour chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de la dame qui éclata d'un rire chevrotant. Ciel grogna et appuya son menton sur sa paume, l'air passablement sinistre. En ce sens, la plupart des invités l'avait évité au cours de la soirée après lui signifié leur arrivée et l'avoir salué. Sebastian se tourna légèrement et lui indiqua d'un petit geste de la tête qu'il n'avait encore rien découvert de suspect.

Ciel changea de position dans son fauteuil et continua à observer la salle. Toujours rien de nouveau. Les gens riaient et bavardaient en groupes plus ou moins grands. Rien de bien extraordinaire donc. Les uns bavardaient, les autres dansaient ou se servaient au buffet dressé le long de l'un des murs. Ciel se leva, déterminé à se dégourdir un peu les jambes et s'approcha de l'une des grandes fenêtres. Sur la glace, de minuscules étoiles de givres. Il se perdit quelques instants dans leur contemplation, réfléchissant aux éléments qu'ils avaient en main pour leur enquête.

Une main se posa soudain sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter et le mettant encore plus de mauvaise humeur.

-Qui se permet de me toucher ainsi ? gronda-t'il en se retournant.

Devant lui apparurent Lau et l'inspecteur Connor. Lau était souriant et observait les invités. Lorsqu'il voulut s'éloigner de quelques pas, l'inspecteur le retint par le poignet.

-Cet homme me harcelait pour avoir le droit d'entrer en arguant qu'il vous connait bien. J'ai donc fini par le faire entrer, grogna le gros homme, l'air passablement énervé par le comportement de Lau et le fait qu'il effectuait la sécurité à la fête donnée par Ciel, à la demande de Sa Majesté.

-Il n'est pas le bienvenu ici ce soir, monsieur. Faite-le sortir.

-Mais comte ! Je me faisais un tel bonheur de vous voir ce soir…

Lau sourit malicieusement.

-Dehors, répéta Cielé

Au même moment, une explosion retentit et un chandelier se détacha du grand plafond en voûte de la salle. Des femmes crièrent et l'orchestre cessa de jouer dans un son discordant de violon.

-Sebastian ! Fais quelque chose, cria le comte lorsqu'un nuage de débris obscurcit sa vue.

Tournant la tête en tous sens, Ciel repéra son domestique près de la porte, la vieille dame noble dans ses bras. Il la posa précautionneusement sur le sol et la pressa vers la sortie. Se retournant rapidement il fendit la foule pour se retrouver aux côtés de son maître en quelques secondes.

-Il faut vous faire sortir, bocchan. Le plafond semble endommagé. Tout menace de s'écrouler si une autre explosion survient.

-Non ! Trouve celui qui a fait ça !

-Mais bocchan…

-C'est un ordre ! Obéis-moi !

L'expression du majordome se figea quelques secondes puis il s'éclipsa brusquement pour parcourir la salle.

Une silhouette enveloppée de noire fuyait déjà vers la porte en même temps que les invités. Sebastian se faufila parmi ceux-ci et se fit plusieurs fois bousculer à sa plus grande irritation. Il attrapa le coin de la cape entre ses doigts mais le flot de gens le déséquilibra. Le tissu glissa entre ses doigts. Quelque chose tomba sur le sol qu'il récupéra rapidement. Un insigne de métal. L'insigne de Scotland Yard.

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	10. La fête partie 2

Bonjour à tous !

Voici enfin la partie 2 du chapitre 9. ^^

Bonne lecture !

Droits d'auteur : L'univers de Kuroshitsuji appartient à Yana Toboso. L'inspecteur Connor m'appartient.

Rating : T.

Chapitre 9 : Fête partie 2

0-0-0-0-0

Sebastian prit l'insigne dans sa main et l'observa quelques secondes avant de se retourner et de le tendre à son maître. Ciel le prit et le soupesa avant de le lancer au visage de l'inspecteur Connor. L'homme écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de la surprise et ne sut pas comment réagir tellement le geste était soudain. Connor se pencha et ramassa le badge sur le sol et le porta au niveau de ses yeux. Plusieurs secondes passèrent avant qu'il n'en détache les yeux, de la haine brûlant dans son regard. Il empocha la preuve et s'éloigna à grands pas, sans adresser une seule parole à Ciel. Il était un homme fini. Sa réputation n'était plus que cendres volant au loin après un incendie. Le seul bruit qu'on entendait dans la pièce était les pas lourds de l'homme s'éloignant, fuyant.

Le jeune comte fronça les sourcils et assena, moqueur, à son adversaire :

-Une chance que vos employés sont tous honnêtes et jamais mis en cause dans vos enquêtes, monsieur. Vraiment, que c'est pitoyable.

-Petit impertinent ! Comment osez-vous ! Je ne vous permets pas de parler ainsi de mes hommes ! J'ai investi toutes mes années de jeunesse pour mettre en place cette police ! Une police digne de Sa Majesté ! Pure, honnête !

Le gros homme fit volteface en serrant les poings, son visage reflétant la haine la plus intense qui soit. Ses yeux semblaient prêts à sortir de leurs orbites et ses lèvres étaient étirées en une grimace de fureur.

-Ne dit-on pas que les subordonnés suivent l'exemple de leurs supérieurs ? Vous êtes un incompétent, monsieur, et vos hommes ne sont pas mieux que vous.

-Vous insinuez que… ça en est assez !

Il se rapprocha vivement de Ciel et plongea une main dans sa veste. Sebastian, plus rapide, souleva le comte d'une main qu'il serra autour de son cou. Connor se mit à gesticuler et laissa échapper un cri étranglé.

-On ne touche pas à mon maître… monsieur. Je ne vous le conseille pas. Sur votre vie.

Les ombres dans la pièce se firent plus nombreuses et se mirent à onduler, répondant à l'état d'esprit de Sebastian, qui était plus que contrarié. Une soirée gâchée, des invités en déroute et un meurtrier qui lui filait entre les dents et maintenant… ça. Ça en était définitivement trop pour la même soirée. Pourtant, Sebastian souriait, dangereusement calme et moqueur en ces circonstances. Sous les yeux horrifiés de l'inspecteur de police, le regard de Sebastian sembla prendre des teintes carmines. Rouge comme les feux de l'enfer.

-Qui…êtes-vous ? Réussit à dire l'inspecteur d'une voix étranglée. Il tenta une fois de plus de faire lâcher sa prise au démon sans réussir à desserrer celle-ci d'un iota.

-Je ne suis qu'un diable de majordome.

Le démon sourit encore plus, laissant apparaitre des dents étrangement aiguisées pour un humain. Des plumes noires apparurent dans les airs, flottant doucement vers le sol. Les lèvres de Sebastian s'incurvaient de plus en plus en un sourire féroce.

Connor, lui, se débattait de moins en moins. La vie l'abandonnait. Avec la force du désespoir il tenta de frapper le majordome démoniaque au visage mais ne réussit qu'à le faire pouffer de rire devant sa tentative pathétique de se défaire de sa prise de fer.

Ciel ouvrit la bouche et dit finalement, songeur :

-Lâche-le, Sebastian.

-En êtes-vous vraiment certain, monsieur ? Il me semble qu'il a bien voulu vous attaquer… et ma mission est de vous protéger.

-Lâche-le.

Sebastian inclina la tête, puis, sur un dernier sourire, relâcha sa prise. L'homme tomba sur le sol, visiblement en état de choc. Il tentait par tous les moyens de respirer le plus possible et, après quelques minutes, il se massa la gorge. Il avait vraiment eu peur que son heure fut arrivée. Ce qu'il avait vu, par contre… qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Ciel s'agenouilla prêt de l'homme et le regarda récupérer de ses émotions, tentant de comprendre la situation qui se présentait à lui. Il plongea une main dans la veste de l'inspecteur et en sortit une enveloppe cachetée.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ?

-Ma…démission.

-Tiens donc… la seule bonne parole que vous ayez eue ce soir. La seule bonne idée. Pourquoi avez-vous-vu fait entrer Lau à la réception ?

-Il ne me semblait pas particulièrement dangereux. En fait… il me semble même qu'il m'a présenté un billet écrit de votre main. Je… oui… il me semble bien.

-Où est ce billet ?

Ciel fit signe à Sebastian d'approcher. Un peu d'intimidation supplémentaire aiderait peut-être à rendre l'inspecteur de police encore plus coopératif.

-Je…

Connor se mit à fouiller frénétiquement ses poches. Le mot avait disparu. Plus rien. Il n'y avait plus rien ! Levant les yeux, l'inspecteur poussa un cri de souris prise au piège en voyant que le majordome s'était rapproché de lui.

-S'il vous plaît… ne le laissez pas me tuer, comte. Je suis désolée mais le mot…a disparu.

Le comte se releva et botta du pied un débris de plâtre, colérique. Le meurtrier leur était une fois de plus passé entre les doigts. En sa demeure cette fois. Il prenait de plus en plus de risques. L'issue ne pouvait être que proche. L'un ou l'autre commettrait bien une erreur dans son jeu et la partie prendrait une tournure favorable pour l'un des adversaires.

-Quoi d'autre, inspecteur ?

-Rien. Rien, je le jure ! Je n'ai rien remarqué dans le comportement de mes hommes qui pouvait laisser croire…

Sa voix s'éteignit, la sueur se mit à couler sur son visage.

-Pourquoi une démission si soudaine de votre poste ?

-…je n'en peux plus de toute la pression qu'il représente. Non, je n'en peux plus… et vous avez été la goutte de trop. Cela a été trop pour moi. Je ne peux plus.

L'homme prit une expression désespérée.

-Oh mais vous ne démissionnerez pas, monsieur. Non, vous allez devenir l'un de mes pions. Si vous démissionnez, la presse s'emparera de l'affaire et on découvrira peut-être que c'est parce que l'enquête piétine et qu'on vous… intimide. N'est-ce pas ?

-Je…

Sebastian fit un pas en avant. L'inspecteur se traîna sur le sol, tentant de s'éloigner du majordome démoniaque. Il ne voulait pas finir sous terre. Il n'était prêt à quitter cette vie, pas encore, et surtout pas de cette façon.

-…bien. Je ferais ce que vous me demandez.

L'homme sembla se ratatiner sur lui-même et ne peut contenir un cri de désespoir.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ciel regardait autour de lui, se demandant s'ils arriveraient bientôt à destination. Il commençait à être lassé de marcher par un froid pareil. Soudain, Sebastian s'arrêta net et désigna une petite porte dans le mur d'un entrepôt. L'ouvrant, il entra et disparut à l'intérieur pour inspecter. Le domestique ressortit quelques minutes plus tard lorsqu'il fut certain que la voie était sécuritaire pour son jeune maître. Ciel passa devant son majordome et s'engagea dans un escalier en colimaçon descendant sous terre. Après quelques mètres, il se retrouva dans une pièce faiblement éclairée. Ça et là des hommes étaient étendus sur des coussins ou sur des canapés, fumant et se reposant, entourés de jeunes asiatiques en courtes tenues. Au centre de la pièce se tenait Lau, allongé, Ran Mao assise près de lui. L'apercevant, le contrebandier s'assit pour le saluer.

-Comte ! Notre conversation de hier a été… écourtée ne trouvez-vous pas ?

Ciel s'appuya sur canne et dévisagea le chinois.

-Certes, Lau. Que faisiez-vous chez moi pour commencer ?

-Oh ! Mais j'ai réussi une missive me demandant d'assister au bal, comte ! De votre main.

Ciel haussa un sourcil et pencha la tête, un air sombre sur son visage.

-De ma…je ne vous ai jamais envoyé d'invitation. Où est cette missive ? Je veux la voir.

Le jeune comte s'avança vers le contrebandier d'un pas vif.

-Mais certainement, comte. Ran Mao, pourrais-tu aller la chercher ?

-Hay.

La jeune femme s'éloigna pour en revenir avec une enveloppe qu'elle tendit à Ciel. Elle retourna ensuite s'asseoir, sur les genoux de Lau cette fois.

Parcourant la missive, Ciel ne put qu'admettre qu'elle semblait presque authentique. Sa signature était assez ressemblante et le sceau ne présentait que quelques défauts mineurs. Pour quelqu'un ne le connaissant pas bien, cela pouvait bien être pris pour un vrai billet de sa main. Il devait trouver le scélérat et au plus vite !

Le jeune comte empocha la missive, la mine sombre. Si on commençait à tenter de se faire passer pour lui… les choses n'iraient surement que de mal en pire.

Ciel tourna les talons sans un regard en arrière.

-Vous nous quittez déjà, comte ? Vous ne voudriez pas rester discuter ? J'ai quelques petites choses à… comte ? Comte ?

Poussant un soupir, Lau raffermit sa prise sur Ran Mao et lui dit :

-Je crois qu'il est en colère.

-Humm.

0-0-0-0

Alors ? Un avis ? Merci !


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la partie 1 de ce chapitre ! J'ai décidé de la poster pour vous donner quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent ! En espérant que ça vous plaise,

Ernia

Rating : T

Droits d'auteur : L'univers de Kuroshitsuji appartient à Yana Toboso.

Musique conseillée : Ouverture du Phantom of the Opera et The point of no return de Andrew Lloyd Webber (Phantom of the Opera, 2004)

Entre ombre et lumière 10

Relevant lentement la tête, un homme d'aspect ordinaire s'approcha en silence d'une petite construction entourée de débris en plein cœur des quartiers populaires et pauvres de Londres. Il fit un tour sur lui-même, inspectant les alentours, ne voulant pas qu'on le voit entrer dans cette maison. De l'autre côté de la rue un rideau sale fut tiré devant une fenêtre, lui assurant que les habitants ne voulaient pas voir ce qu'il trafiquait, lui assurant de ne pas avoir de témoins bavards. Ici, on évitait de regarder : cela protégeait la vie d'ignorer ce que le voisin trafiquait.

L'homme entrouvrit légèrement la porte et fronça le nez. Une odeur de pourriture venait de l'assaillir. Il cogna à nouveau, cette fois sur le montant de la porte, tentant de se rassurer sur l'habitante des lieux. Elle ne pouvait pas être si horrible qu'on le déclarait… n'est-ce pas ? Les bas-fonds de Londres recelaient de rumeurs toutes plus angoissantes les unes que les autres mais en cette époque d'industrialisation, qui croyait encore aux sorcières quand on voyait les miracles de la technologie ?

Son indicateur lui avait dit de descendre l'escalier en colimaçon menant au sous-sol, puis de baisser les yeux, pour ne pas offenser la femme habitant ce lieu sordide. Il fit un pas en avant et un craquement sinistre se fit entendre. Le jour entrait faiblement par les volets, ne lui laissant pas voir avec certitude ce sur quoi il venait de marcher. Mais son imagination avait déjà fait le travail. Il devait s'agir d'os. De quoi ? Pour ce qu'il en savait, cela pouvait bien être ceux d'un nouveau-né... Finalement, il préférait ne pas trop y penser. Il était un être torturé certes, mais de là à tuer des bébés… il y avait encore un pas qu'il n'avait pas encore franchi à son avis. Il avait tué toute une famille, mais pas des bébés.

Il déglutit péniblement et avança rapidement vers l'escalier qu'il devinait au bout de la petite pièce. Une faible lueur verte, mouvante, en laissait deviner la présence, comme des rats qui couinaient faiblement dans le silence ambiant, lourd. Il frissonna et s'engagea avec une crainte mêlée de respect dans l'escalier. De l'humidité recouvrait les murs, suintant sur les pierres, rendant les surfaces glissantes. Du lichen avait poussé en une couche rude et spongieuse sur les marches et sur une partie des murs. Une chauve-souris passa au-dessus de lui, lui arrachant un cri de terreur qui lui fit commettre un faux pas. Il dévala la volée de marches cul par-dessus-tête. L'atterrissage fut brutal et lui arracha un juron de contrariété. Une voix ricana faiblement et dit, en un croassement aigu :

-En voilà des manières…on dirait que vous avez vu le diable en personne !

C'était une voix de femme, indéniablement vieille, mais recelant un pouvoir immense. Elle semblait pouvoir faire obéir n'importe quel homme, contenant une dominance peu commune. Levant la tête en s'assoyant, blessé dans son orgueil, il rencontra le visage d'une femme hideuse. Son visage était défiguré par une cicatrice traversant tout son côté droit et ses traits étaient flasques, sans consistance. Il réalisa bien vite que tout ce côté de son visage était paralysé. Il laissa échapper un glapissement de saisissement. Comment pouvait-elle être si laide ?

La sorcière poussa un cri de rage et une vague de pouvoir le frappa en pleine poitrine, le jetant sur le dos.

-Ne vous moquez pas ! Sinon je vous donnerai à manger aux rats après vous avoir fait souffrir !

La peur le saisit et une seule pensée s'imposa à lui : la calmer et se montrer soumis !

-Loin de moi cette idée… madame.

Sa voix sortit en un croassement de sa gorge, comme le pouvoir pesait encore sur lui, tentant de l'étouffer.

-Madame ? Elle ricana, sa colère soudainement oubliée. On ne m'a jamais qualifiée de dame ! HA HA ! La bonne blague !

La pression s'évanouit, rendant la respiration de l'homme plus facile. Il se releva lentement, en se faisant la réflexion que le conseil de ne pas la regarder était bon.

_Le point de non-retour_. Il y était. En sollicitant son aide il ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière. Son âme serait encore plus entachée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Mais il avait déjà tué pour atteindre son but : tuer tous les bourgeois et la royauté, libérant enfin son pays de cette plaie. Pour arriver à ce but suprême il devait maintenant éliminer l'homme de l'ombre : Ciel Phantomhive, celui qui tentait à tous prix de contrecarrer ses plans. Il éliminerait aussi tous ceux qui se mettaient sur son chemin. Pour la justice il était prêt à tout, même à tuer père et mère. Enfin… un soupir franchit ses lèvres pleines et il sourit à la sorcière. Il était enfin prêt à le faire. S'acoquiner avec une créature toute en vilenie.

-Que me voulez-vous ? On ne vient jamais me voir pour rien, ou par hasard, demanda la sorcière, soupçonneuse, en écartant de ses yeux une mèche de cheveux gras pour mieux voir son visiteur impromptu et maladroit.

-Je veux… un sort.

La sorcière pencha la tête, accentuant l'absurdité de ses traits, soudain intéressée par son interlocuteur.

-Quel genre de sort ? L'argent ? L'amour ? Les… richesses ? dit-elle, un sourire dans la voix.

Cela avait déjà été donné à d'autres et les résultats avaient été… appréciables et intéressants. La magie était capricieuse, elle demandait toujours un tribu en retour, mais allait-elle le dire à ses clients ? Non… elle aimait les voir hurler et supplier de les aider.

-Non, rien de tout ça. Je veux la Mort.

-La mort en bouteille ? Cela vous coûtera cher, monsieur… je ne donne pas ce genre de sort au premier venu.

-On m'a parlé de vos prix… Tenez. L'homme plongea la main dans son manteau et en sortit un petit paquet.

La femme s'avança d'un bond et lui arracha des mains.

-Un cadeau…

-Non. Vous n'avez pas compris. Ceci est en échange d'un sort de mort.

La femme émit un bruit étrange, un sifflement comme un chat en colère.

-Vous êtes tellement rabat-joie… vous ne charmez pas les dames, monsieur ? dit-elle en souriant d'un air rusé, presque méchant.

-Je… il ne sut quoi répondre et se fit la réflexion que la femme était folle et atrocement laide. Comment pouvait-il vouloir la séduire ou la charmer ?

La sorcière le dévisagea et finit bien vite par se lasser d'attendre une réponse qui ne viendrait jamais. Elle voyait à son air crispé qu'il avait bien trop peur de la froisser et d'encourir lui-même l'un de ses nombreux sorts.

-Bon… cessons les balivernes… j'ai ce que vous demandez, quelque part par-là, en se mettant à fouiller un tas d'immondices. Pff… on ne peut même s'amuser des autres de nos jours, marmonna-t'elle.

Le meurtrier prit une grande respiration, tentant par le fait même de rester calme devant celle qui serait bientôt une alliée de premier choix. Si seulement tout pouvait être réglé en claquant des doigts !

Se relevant enfin, la sorcière lui tendit une petite bouteille de verre brun mordoré, un sourire rusé aux lèvres.

-À utiliser avec modération, Monsieur… je ne suis pas responsable de vos actes ou des résultats.

-Mais…

-Silence ! La magie est une chose capricieuse. Ce sort donnera la mort, mais pas nécessairement instantanément. Il agira de toute façon sur la personne que vous visez… quand bien même cela serait la Reine. Tenez… et maintenant déguerpissez ! Je vous ai assez vu !

Il prit la bouteille et frissonna quand la sorcière lui toucha le poignet, sentant son pouls, toujours souriante. Il recula précipitamment et s'en fut sans demander son reste.

Peu importait du prix payé, tant qu'il avait ce qu'il voulait ! Phantomhive était presque mort ! Il éclata de rire et se mit à sourire méchamment, une lueur de folie au fond des yeux.

0-0-0-0-0

Et voilà, on s'enfonce encore dans cette enquête ! Que nous réservera la suite ? Des commentaires ?


End file.
